Promises
by SunDay24
Summary: Once you help a strenger, what can be wrong with it? At the begining nothing, you even win a friend, a lover? But what's happening when this nothing turns into something, and things tak place too fast and all the world crashes around you...Chapter 8 is on
1. The first promise

"Thanks Shiny"

"It's ok Tes, I was happy to help you." The old woman said as the teen girl walked out of her apartment.

"Tes I thing it's about to rain, would you like to take an umbrella?"

"No thanks, its ok. My house isn't that far after all." The golden blonde haired girl said smiling as she left.

"What ever you wish" The old Shiny said waving for goodbye and then she closed the door.

'_Shiny was right, it is about to rain after all_.' The blonde girl thought as she walked on the street.

The sky was dark and cloudy, cold wind blew through her hair as she walked, Tes tighten the hold on the big sack. She started to walk faster. The rain hasn't started yet but it sure was about to start.

'_Please don't, don't start, don't start_' she mumbled in her mind. But it didn't really help her, because suddenly the thunder was sound and the rain began, as if all the sky hatches were opened at once.

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck, why didn't I take this umbrella? Stupid me, stupid me" She mumbled running faster. Tes ran into the park, she thought it was could be good as a shortcut.

* * *

He fell on the ground as his body became numb. He leaned his head on the tree and slowly lowered his gaze. He looked with his gorgeous crimson dark eyes down, at himself. He could see the fresh crimson blood all around. 

The thunder could be heard and the cold wind blew around, Kai slowly raise his gaze to see the dark cloudy skies. Maybe in another situation he would stand up and leave, but this time he couldn't. Every part of his body ached.

The thunder was heard again as the rain started. The blue haired teen slowly lifted his hand as the rain drops were falling on it. He looked at it with no expression he felt so numb, and it wasn't only by the physically way but within his also, his eyes was empty as if he has no soul.

"Hey are you ok?" he slowly lifted his look.

"I mean… you aren't ok but…" The stranger girl started confused.

"I wanted to ask…I mean… do you need help?" She finally managed to finish. He said nothing.

"Of course you need help" she added more to herself then to him.

"Common, lean on me, I'll help you…my house ain't far, and you can get warm and-"the golden haired girl said but was interrupted by the thunder that sounded even stronger than the other ones.

"It is getting stronger, we should hurry… common lean on me." The blue eyed girl said holding the big sack in her one hand. She helped him to stand and leaned his hand on her shoulder.

The rain has been getting stronger and stronger every moment that passed, as the two teens walked slowly in the park.

* * *

"Here," Tes started as she opened the entrance door letting herself and her new guest to get in there. As they entered the house the two of them were totally wet. 

"Sit here ok? I'll leave for a second to brink you a towel to dry yourself a bit and some first aid." She added leading him toward the cough. After it she left.

Kai numbly looked around at the big T.V the plants the picture above the other cough the lightly yellow painted well, that gave for some reason positive energy and made the living room to looks more warmer and comfortable. The lightning suddenly glinted and the thunder came not really long after it.

"I'm back" The blondish girl said as she turned on the lights in the living room, she changed her clothes and was wearing some dry clothes this time. In her one hand she held some big white towel and in the other there was first aid box.

"Take" she said giving him the towel. He slowly lifted himself a bit and wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"You're hurt, give me to clean it, ok?" She said opening the aid box and started to take different stuff out of there.

"It may burn a bit" The blue eyed girl said as she held the wet little towel with the iodine within it in front of his face. She looked at him waiting.

The blue haired teen slowly nodded, she weakly smiled. He twisted his face because of the pain as she toughed his left bleeding eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, "she lightly said moving the towel backward.

"It's ok, go on." He said.

"You don't use to talk a lot, do you? I mean this is the first sentence you have said till now." She smiled. He said nothing, but twisting a bit every time when the towel toughed his face.

"Mom uses to say that I have big mouth that I talk too much, but I don't think so; I mean why the hell did god give us speech ability after all? Obviously it was for some reason, he must want us to speak. I mean think about it, the other animals don't talk, they don't have this ability but we do. So why don't to use it, Right?" She finished looking at him. He said nothing again.

"Somebody has worked pretty well on you, a? It looks like some knife? Or-"

"Beyblade" he simply said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry I can clean it. I have studied first aid in school, and if you wand I can put some mom's make up on it to hide the blue sign and-"

"You're a big mouth. Would you mind to shut up?" He suddenly said coldly.

"Yea sure, if my talking bugging you, I can shut up." The blue eyed girl said and got quiet shortly after it.

Quietly the golden haired girl kept on cleaning his wounds.

"I think I've finished. I guess you would like to take some hot bath now, right?"

He slowly nodded.

"The bathroom is there, common I'll show you." Tes said standing up. The blue haired teen did the same. He walked after her. The reached the bathroom.

"Wait hereI'll bring you some warm and dry clothes to wear." She said and disappeared shortly after it.

"Here, take, it belongs to my father but I think it will fit you." She finished giving him the grey sport suit. Kai took it and entered into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So has he accepted?" 

"No, Mr. Boris he is stubborn. But don't worry we gave him the lesson. The next time we wont leave him a chose, Kai will join us, like it or not."

"Good to hear it."

"To let you know we left him in the park alone to bleed, he must have backed to the mansion by now, it is raining hope he won't get sick." The boy said smirking.

* * *

"Done, now let's see, 1, 2, 3…6, 7, and 8…10. It must be enough." Tessy said cherry taking the pancakes toward the table. 

"Oh, you're here. Why didn't you say something? You scare me." She said looking at him.

"It fits you, you know?" the blondish girl added looking at him one more time. He said nothing but walked in to the kitchen which was matched with the living room.

"I hope you like pancakes, because it is what we're having for lunch. To let you know, this is the only thing I do know to cook, Pancakes and scrambled eggs that's all. One thing I wish and it's that my husband will have some talent in cooking or will be a rich man so we will be able to eat in restaurants or to have a personal cooker." The blue eyed girl finished smiling.

Kai walked toward the dining table and sat. Tessy putted the pancakes on the table and sat in front of him.

"Don't you put chocolate on your pancakes?" She asked lifting eyebrow.

"No I don't" He simply answered.

"But it is really good, you have to try it." She said taking big spoon with chocolate and spread it on the pancake.

"Your name is Kai, isn't it?"

"Yea"

"Don't you about to ask me how have I known?"

"No."

"You ain't fun Kai. Know what? I'll tell you any way. I have seen you on T.V." She said sweetly grinning.

"If you want to know my name is Tes" She said introducing herself.

"You sure you don't wand some chocolate?" She asked again

"No"

"Ok, but if you suddenly change you mind it's here on the table." Tes said. The blue haired teen said nothing but started eating.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" She asked like on the third time, than she raised the pancake and bit in it.

"Why have you done this?" he suddenly asked.

"Done what?"

"Helped me." He said looking into her baby blue eyes.

"I think it was because… You needed help and I love to help nice people." She said smiling.

"Am I looking like a nice person?" he said coldly.

"You never know, but I think you are." She said looking at him.

"So you're totally wrong, I'm not." He said coldly.

"Sure you are. Most of the people are good and you too. It's just some of them had touch life which made them become distant and cold, or it can be because of the job they have. Maybe if they could have different life they could be better." She said smiling weakly.

"Look who is talking, some no one like you gone talk with me about the human philosophy?" he said.

"I insulted you didn't I? Do you still think I'm good?" he finished coldly. This time she said nothing but smiled widely and bit the pancake again.

"What is it?" He suddenly asked her.

"What?" she said lifting her gaze.

"Oh this, it just was interesting, I mean you manners, you're eating like some rich slob, it's interesting don't you think so?" She said.

"No, I don't get interested in you eating, so don't be yourself."

"Yea, sure." She said weakly smiling.

**10 minutes later.**

"Where do you want to sleep?" Tessy asked putting the dirty plats in the machine.

"I don't mind."

"The library room is ok for you?" she asked. He said nothing.

"Ok common I'll show you where it is." The blondish girl said leading her guest toward the library room.

"Well here is it, hope it will be comfortable and warm for you." She was saying while putting the blanket and stuff on the sofa there, or in other words his bed.

"Good night Kai." She said and walked out.

"I forgot to tell you-"she suddenly said opening the door again. She stood there for a second looking at the shirtless guy in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just…just wanted to say… if-you-need-something-my-room-is-there" she said fast and closed the door behind her.

'_Oh my god'_ she said in her mind while was walking back toward her bedroom.

* * *

The sun shined in the blue eyed girl eyes, as she slowly woke up. 

"Stupid sun" she mumbled sleepily slowly opening her eyes, moving one hand through her long blonde hair.

Tes stood up slowly and walked toward her personal bathroom. She washed her face and walked down.

"Kai are you awake?" she asked at the time she reached the living room. The golden blonde girl looked around.

"You leaving?" She asked as she saw him standing in front of the entrance door.

"Yes." He answered. She lowered her look.

"What is it?" he asked walking slowly toward her.

"Nothing" she said sadly looking at the floor.

"You're sad." He said.

"What haven't you ever seen sadness?" she asked

"I did, but you look sad for real."

"Why? Does it possibly to false sadness?" she suddenly asked lifting her gaze.

"It just… I don't want you to leave" she whispered.

"I'll back."

"No you won't"

"I will, I promise."

"Don't promise, cause if you do you will have to perform." She said.

"I promise to come back. Will you wait for me?"

"No, I don't want to hope and be disappointed after it." She simply said.

"I'll back Tes, I promise."He said simply as he opened the door and walked through it out.

She sighed once and walked back to her bedroom.

Kai wandered alone on the street, '_I promised to her, but why?_' he thought. It was weird for him. Inside his heard he knew that he gonna perform this promise. Inside of that house, there was something, the atmosphere there, he wanted to come back. he does want to perform the promise he has made.

"Kai, where the hell have you been?" Tyson asked as his blue haired friend as he entered into the house.

"Nowhere," Kai said coldly.

To be continued…

* * *

**This is something new I have been thinking about. You know, it's like suddenly for no reason you get some new idea and you have to write it, so it was like this. It was the first chapter, hope you liked it and please review! I'll write some new chapter soon. Now I have two stories to update, so it gonna take me a bit longer than usual to update, but I will, I promise! He-he-he.**

**Bye, bye**

**-Weirdo-**


	2. Coming back

He slowly walked toward the entrance, as if he didn't want to get in at all. But to tell the true he didn't. The blue haired teen looked at the door lock slowly lifting his hand; he touched the lock and sighed. With lifeless expression he opened the big mahogany door and stepped in.

"Mister Hiwatari, welcome home." he was greeted by two maids as he entered the mansion.

'_Home_' he mumbled numbly in his head, '_this place can be anything but home_.' He thought. Lifting his gaze and looking around he remembered how much he hates this place, this mansion, this big house he use to live in.

"Where were you?" Husky voice asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Nowhere" Kai answered numbly.

"It isn't an answer, let me ask it differently. Why didn't you come back last night?" The same voice asked again.

The crimson eyed teen looked up, at the man on the stares but said nothing. 'It _isn't his business_' he thought.

"Kai-"His grandfather started again but was interrupted by a maid.

"The dinner is served." She said.

The blue haired teen looked at the maid and began to walk toward the dinning room. As the food was served he started to eat.

Suddenly he lifted the folk and looked at it; he slowly twisted it with his fingers, remembering the girl's comment from the last night about his manners. 'Rich snob' he said to himself, it made him lightly to smile. Soon enough this smiled was wiped out and he continued eating.

"Kai?" The teen lifted his gaze toward the talking man.

"What?" He said numbly.

"I have something for you, it's a present." His grandfather said standing up.

"A present, why is it? Do I have a birthday, or something I don't remember?" Kai asked showing 0 of interest in the old man's words.

"No, I just thought you deserve it, don't you?" His grandfather said walking out of the dinning room. The young man said nothing but walked after him.

"It's just to prove you that I do care about you, Kai." he said turning his gaze toward the blue haired teen.

'_Care_ _about me? It's too bad you didn't remember it earlier, you are too late…like always_.' Kai said in his mind as he walked after his grandfather and entered into the garage.

"Here is it" Voltaire said turning on the lights.

Kai lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at it. In front of him was a car. Big black Mercedes CLK. Kai walked toward the car looking at it; he rounded it once testing it.

"Catch" The old man said dropping the key. The blue haired teen raised his look and as the key flew toward him he lifted his palm and perfectly caught it.

"I leave you for now Kai, enjoy your present" Voltaire finished walking out of the garage, leaving his grandson there all anole.

* * *

The blue haired teen smashed the iron door behind him as the entered.

"Kai, how are you?" Asked the redhead who sat on the couch.

"Suck like always." He answered putting the keys in his pocket.

"Tell me about it, by the way where have you been last night? Everybody was looking for you" Spenser said entering the room.

"No where"

"Oh really?" said Tala standing up.

"Wow, what's this?" He added passing the blue haired teen and toward the big window that was separating between the living room and the garage on the other site. The redhead opened the iron door and wandered toward the black car there.

"Cool" he added touching it with his hand.

"Your?"

"Yea, he bought me a new toy. He is so hypocrite, he thinks he can use me buy me this crap and than use me again?" Kai said sarcastically.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Tala said passing with his hand above the car.

"Dream 'bout it Ivanov"

"But Kai, can I drive it?"

"No"

"Don't be mean, only once"

"No"

"Where have you been last night? They freaked out looking after you." Bryen asked folding his hands leaning on the iron door.

"Nowhere" Kai answered at this 3rd time to this question today. He didn't wait for any other questions about this subject and walked out of the garage.

The fresh air blew into his face as he stood outside looking at the setting sun. The red skied reminded him about this promise he has made to her. He put out the key from his pocket and looked at it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you want Tala?"

"Nothing, so where have you been last night?"

"Nowhere"

"You know you can tell me, Kai" the blue haired teen said nothing, he sat down leaning on the iron well behind him. The red skies became even redder as the sun kept on setting in the purple orange sea.

"I promised to come back, when the sun sets I will go."

"Go where?" the redhead asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Last night I have met a girl, she helped me."

"A girl?" Tala said

"Females are weak and worthless." He added.

"She is different"

"What?"

"I said she is different, she isn't like the fun girls or something she helped me and heh" Kai said smirking at the end.

"And what?"

"She said I'm a good person." The blue hared teen finished smiling lightly.

"Lemme' guess it melted your heart and you promised to come back." Tala said sarcastically.

"She melted nothing, bullshit, I don't' have a heart." Kai said glaring the the redhead.

"Don't go." Tala added.

"But I do want to, I-"

"Have you heard yourself Kai? You want to go! What the hell has she done with you? Where is the old evil Kai I used to know?"

"Shut up Ivanov!" Kai said catching Tala by the shirt and pinning him to the iron well behind them.

"Sorry dude," Tala said lifting his hands a bit in defeat.

Kai let go of him. He looked for last time at the setting sun that has almost set. He turned his gaze toward the garage and walked in there.

'Stupid jerk' the blue haired teen thought as he walked toward his car. He took out his keys and pressed with his finger on it. The black made a sound and the headlights blinked.

Kai sat in; he put his seat belt and leaned with his head on the headrest, he sighed once twisted the key and drove away from there, leaving his redhead friend and the others behind.

* * *

"Tes wait for me!" the long brown haired girl yelled, running to catch up her long blonde haired friend.

"Waiting" The blondish girl yelled back without turning as she kept on walking anyway.

"He-he, caughtu'" the other girl sighed as she put on hand on the blondish girl shoulder.

"Good done Ally," the blue eyed girl said sarcastically to her friend.

"Yea, I told you to wait me! Why did you run away?"

"Who me! I didn't, I waited. I waited for you for like 7 minutes."

"Seven minutes? No you didn't I was in the bath room not longer than maybe 5 minutes after you left."

"Maybe but you stopped to talk with Hanna."

"It was important!"

"Yea sure, it was" Tes said sarcastically.

"Good night Tes," Ally said as they have reached her house.

"Bye Ally." The blondish girl said smiling.

"Did your parents back?"

"No they didn't yet."

"If you want you can sleepover"

"No thanks, I'll go home."

"Ok, if you change your mind…"

"Yea, yea I know to call you. Thanks Ally."

"For nothing, I mean what are friends for, right?"

"Yea"

"Bye Tessy" The brown eyed girl said

"Bye" Tessy answered as she kept on walking on the lighted street.

**5 minutes later.**

"Finally home" the blondish girl said as she entered the house. She turned the lights on and dropped the keys. She loosened her hair from the high ponytail and dropped the black rubber band on the table.

Putting down her shoes she pressed on the phone and the phone answering machine began to talk.

"Welcome home. You have two new messages, the first one, new, became at 13:24 from 'Hi dear it's mom' to hear it press #1 to deli-… -peeeeeep- Tessy sweet how are you? I am in New Zealand now …"

* * *

He stopped his car as he reached there, but did nothing. He sat init, thinking what to do next. Everything looked so unclear for now; he sat in his black car and felt his body getting numb. He could do nothing, no organ accepted to move.

He slowly raised his hand and turned off the engine. He closed his eyes and sighed, after few seconds he opened them and looked at the rear-view mirror to see two crimson eyes in there.

Opening the side door he got out of the car and locked it. Lifting his gaze he looked at the white painted house in front of him. It wasn't big as his mansion but it looked nice. Slowly he forced his right leg to step once toward there, then the left one and again for some reason they didn't hear him.

Lifting his hand slowly he made one deep breath and knocked on the wooded door that made its noise. It was too late to turn back now.

"Who is it?" Sweet happy voice was heard shortly after his knock. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

There was a crash noise behind the door "Where is this damn key, fuck it, wait a minute please." The sweet voice said again and there was another crash and something fell.

"Ouch, AA got it" The blondish girl cried. The lock unlocked and the door slowly opened.

"Who is it? ... Kai it's you." She whispered the last part closing the door and unlocking the second higher lock on it.

The door opened. "You can in" She said moving backwards. The wind blew as if pushing the blue haired teen to enter, and he did so.

"You back," the blonde girl whispered.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." She answered weakly as her sweet smile grew.

Kai walked in the living room, he came to the dark couch the same couch he sat on the first time he was there, and slowly he lifted his gaze and looked at everything around.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No" he simple replayed.

"Who are they?" he suddenly asked as he looked at the picture on the side desk.

"This is my parents. They are far from here." Tessy said sadly, she missed them a lot.

"Far?"

"No they are not dead they just abroad."

"And yours?"

"Far" He simple said.

"Abroad like mine?"

"No, far in different way, lying in some grave somewhere in Russia" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said sadly. The crimson eyed teen looked at her but said nothing.

"So you're from Russia, aren't you?" She suddenly asked like in order to change the subject.

"Yes" he simple said.

"Say something?"

"Like what?" he asked

"Emm… what about home?"

"Home?"

"Yes"

"Дом" he said

"Dom, cool"

"It's my dom" she said sweetly giggling. He looked at her weirdly but did nothing.

* * *

"Kai are you there?" The old man asked as he opened the door and entered the bedroom without knocking.

"Where the hell is he?" He added as he looked around the empty room.

"Maybe with those friends of his, those bladebreakers." He finished angrily.

"Mr. Hiwatari you have a visitor." Shirt haired maid said as she stood in the doorway.

He looked at her once and walked out. He entered into his office.

"He isn't here?" other man with Russian accent said smirking.

"No."

"And about the last night, did he say something?"

"No, and I don't like it."

"Don't worry Voltaire we still have him. It doesn't meter how much he tries to run away, he always will come back this way or other, like the wolf in the Russian saying. 'Сколько волка не корми он всегда в лес смотрит'". (It doesn't meter how much you feed the wolf; it always will keep on looking for the forest) The purple haired man finished.

"I hope you right Boris."

"I always do."

To be continued…

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done Yay, wow it took me some time to think about it but it's done for now. Hope you liked it, don't forget to review. The next one will come soon.**

**Bye, bye  
****-Weirdo-**


	3. Weirdness

"Kai, you are late!" Tyson said folding his hands, by the time the one known as Kai entered the house.

"You said that we start at 15:00 and now is 15:46, you late!" Tyson added, trying to look scary and angry because of the fact his blue haired teammate has late. Or maybe he just tried to copy Kai, when he complains about somebody being late.

"I never late!" the crimson eyed teen growled.

"To let you know Tyson, today I have decided to start the training at 15:50 so therefore I didn't late but even came earlier." He added sarcastically, by looking at his watch.

"But, but… it isn't fair!" The sparkly haired teen complained.

"Life isn't fair Tyson"

"Now, lift up your lazy asses and we start" Kai added coldly.

"I talked to everyone, you also" He added looking at the two others who was sitting on the cough and watched some movie.

"Ok" The two of them said standing up and walked after him.

"Now you can start with running launching and pushups." He said leaning on the tree.

"Nice to know you are back, Kai" The black haired teen said smiling. Kai didn't get exactly what his Chinese friend meant by this comment but he shrugged it off.

"By the way, cool car you have there" Max added.

"Can I-" Rei started.

"No, you can't drive." The blue haired teen answered coldly.

"Now everyone, go back to your training!" he growled.

The other teens walked every one to his place, and started with pushups, jumping and training with their Beyblades. Kai by himself put out his Dranzer and launched it.

* * *

The while with the yellow, blue lines ball was thrown and flew above the net. The blonde girl with the high ponytail jumped to get it, she put her hands and shot, but the ball flew directly into the net. 

"Tes what's wrong with you today? It's the 6th shot you have missed already!" The black haired woman cried, toward the blondish girl.

"I don't know, it's just that..." The blue eyed girl started.

"Girls, take a ten minutes break!" The woman said and whistled her red whistle.

"Ok, Hanna" The other girls said.

"Hanna" The brown haired girl named Ally yelled throwing the ball toward the woman, she caught it.

"Now Tes, what happened?" Hanna said putting the volleyball ball between her hand and her side.

"I'm sorry Hanna, it just I have got C- on math and, I mean I have never failed in math!" Tessy growled.

"C-, it isn't F you didn't fail."

"But I never had lower then B+ or A- but C-!"

"Well one fail mark on math won't kill you girl."

"It isn't this Hanna. Mr. Feyth my math teacher said that because I failed the first exam. He gonna' examine my again tomorrow." The pale slender girl said sitting on the bench.

"So you shouldn't be so depressed, he gave you a second chance, didn't he?"

"He did, but I know nothing. I don't understand the material, and I gonna fail again. So what's the meter in it any way?"

"You failed in math and it isn't the end of the world girl, thing worse than this happening with people, but now you gonna loose in volleyball also, do you want this Tes?"

"No"

"So go and wash your face, I want you fresh and ready for the training, ok?"

"Yes Hanna." The blondish girl said giggling. She stood up and began to walk to the girl's wash room.

"Hey Tes catch this" Short redhead said throwing her a coca cola bottle.

"Thanks Miki" She said catching the bottle.

'Diet' she read on it.

"Miki now I have got hurt for real!" The blue eyed girl informed.

"What, why?" The short redhead asked innocently

"Diet? You bought my cola diet?"

"Oh, ups"

"Ups! You know how much I hate cola diet!" The blondish girl growled.

"Sorry"

"Girls stop it; now let's go back to the training." Hanna's voice was sounded.

"Coming" The girls said and wandered into the gum.

* * *

"Delta X plus 2Y on the second lever plus the root of m, gives me 2X and the root of Y" Tessy started as she copied the math problem into her notebook. 

"If I substitute delta X with Xa- Xb and I can say Y2m on the second lever. Oh fuck this crap up." The blonde haired girl growled dropping her math book on the table. She put her one hand in the bowl and there was nothing, she has already eaten all the popcorn.

'Great' she said in her mind. The blue eyed girl lifted her slender body up and walked to the kitchen in order to make some more of it. Pressing the button on the microwave, it began to work and she wandered back to the living room.

Dropping herself on the sofa she looked at the math books on the table and than lifted her gaze to the T.V screen she loudly mumbled.

"I hate you Benjamin Nodj" She made a face. With her one hand she took one math book and looked at its cover.

"You must feel happy knowing you have ruined my life!" she said sarcastically looking at the picture on the back of the math book. There was a man he smiled.

Gazing angrily at the picture of the smiling man, suddenly the blondish girl lifted her eyes, she could hear a car. Shortly after it, there was a beep sound.

Dropping the math book on the cough she lifted herself and walked toward the entrance door.

_Knock, knock…_

Shortly after the first knock, she unlocked the door lock and opened the door.

"Hi" she said weakly as she saw her blue haired visitor.

"Where have disappeared you internal joy and happiness?" He asked sarcastically

"To the same place as my A mark on math" She sarcastically replayed.

_Pi Pi Pi Pi…_

The microwave began to beep.

"Oh my popcorn is ready" she said locking the door and walked to the kitchen.

"So what, have you planed to watch a movie?"

"No, learning math"

"You know I don't use to hate people I have never seen, to tell you the true I don't use to hate people at all." She started.

"But I do hate Benjamin Nodj" She informed walking with the green bowl into the living room.

"And what's why? What has he done?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"He wrote those math books" She said pointing with her free hand on the table that was full with math book on it.

"And thanks to him, I failed and got this in the exam!" she said angrily lifting and showing him the paper with the big red C- written on it.

"I hate him, and I don't use to hate people!" She informed again and sat on the cough, by her move the bowl twisted a bit and some of the popcorn fell on the floor.

"Oh, great!" She added placing the bowl on the table and walked to the kitchen to bring the sweeper.

The blue haired teen said nothing but looked at her weirdly, truly to say, every time he came somehow he thought she was weird, not like any other girl he has ever met. She was some way different he liked to coma back every time again, her house made him feel good, it didn't reminded him about his twisted life and all the problems within it.

"I'm back" she said holding the sweeper in her hand and cleaned all the mess.

"Done"

"Now, with the math, Fucked Benjamin I hate you" she complained

"Lemme see" Kai said lifting one of her math books.

"We learned it in the previous year" he said.

"Common I will help you." He added sitting by her side.

Tessy sat there blinking; he turned his look and looked at her.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked coldly.

"Aha" She answered smiling sweetly, nodding with her head 'yes'.

He looked at her and again thought she was weird, 'she is a girl, of course she is weird' he said in his mind, looking at her like at some alien or never seen creature.

"Let's start with this one, number 345" he said pointing.

The blondish girl changed her seat; she folded her legs and sat beside him. She sweetly nodded 'yes' and looked at the problem.

* * *

"So X34.5" she said and lifted her gaze of the notebook, in order to look at the boy's reaction. The blue haired teen nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, yes! I did it! Go me, go me!" she screamed in joy jumping all over the living room. Blinked Kai said nothing, but thought about how weird she was again.

"I think this math has made me hungry." She suddenly said and her stomach growled.

"he-he, I told you" she said putting one hand on her stomach while sweat dropping. Kai looked at her and smirked lightly.

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"Pancakes" he replayed.

"Good" she said running to the kitchen. Slowly he walked after her.

**10 minutes later.**

"By the way, you have some cool car there" she said and bit into the pancake.

He looked at her but said nothing. '_Why every one keeps on saying it?_' he thought.

"This car isn't cool, I hate it" He suddenly said.

"It isn't right to hate, hate feelings make people more evil, cold and distant." She said and bit her full with chocolate pancake again.

"Look who's talking, didn't you say, you hate this Benjamin?"

"I don't hate him, thanks to you now I know the material so I have no reason for hating him anymore" she simply said smiling.

Kai looked at her; about short time after it he thought about her comment but shrugged it off and continues to eat his pancake.

"By the way, thanks." She said. He lifted his look but said nothing.

"Or maybe 'spasibo'" She said giggling.

"You learn fast, 'пожалуйста'" he replayed. She sweetly smiled.

* * *

"Tala, the boss called you." Ian said entering the room. 

"Ok" the redhead replayed standing up. He passed the short boy and wandered in the corridor to the office.

"Did you ask for me?" he asked slowly opening the wooded door.

"Yes Tala, get in" The purple haired man said. The boy did so.

"We wanted to ask you, do you know where your friend, Kai is?" Other voice asked.

There was some silence and the young man spoke, "On, I don't" he simply answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, you are free to leave."

"Ok" The red haired teen said leaving. He closed the door behind him and began to walk back.

'Damn you Kai, you and your stupidity will put the two of us in troubles' he thought in his mind clenching his palms.

"What did he want from you?"

"None of your business Spenser"

"He asked about Kai didn't he?" The third voice said. Tala looked at the other boy, but said nothing.

Brayn looked at the redhead 'he knows something, and I gonna' find it out… this way or another' he thought glaring at the other teen.

To be continued…

* * *

**Have nothing to say today, (how weird, normally I have a lot) so review, and see you soon…**


	4. My wish to disappear

It has been like week since he started to visit her, come in the evenings, his visits made her happy she didn't feel so lonely any more, she found in it some interesting challenge and since the promise he had made to come back, she found in him a friend, a guest and somebody she could thrust, his visits made her feel special, different and she liked it.

The blonde haired girl smiled to herself sweetly, she closed the locker door and wandered toward her classroom.

"Hi girls" She said entering her classroom, looking at the two talking girls who turned theirs look

"Hi Tessy"

"Jas' how many times did I tell you this?" The blue eyed girl said sarcastically.

"Stop worship famous people" The girl added, taking the magazine

"Hey give it back!"

"No way Jas' you have to stop with it and the first step for achieve it you must stop buying these magazines, it effects on you and your brain"

"Tes you are not my mother so stop with this, give me back the magazine! I haven't finished reading the article about Kai yet!" The green haired girl said grabbing the magazine.

"Much better" Jasmine said, she put the magazine on the table and began to read.

"You're hopeless Jas'"

"Yea, yea, what ever you say" The green haired girl said waving with her hand.

"I'm giving up" Tessy sighed lifting her hands. Shortly after it the bell had rung and the first lesson began.

* * *

Turning off the engine the blue haired teen put out the key and get out of the car. It was a suck kind of day, in some way nothing special like every other day of his life, nothing different. He sighed, he hated it. 

Tyson kept on fooling around all the time, Max wasn't paying attention, his stupid team mates they get nothing from the things he tries to teach them, they don't understand that their childish behavior now, will destroy them tomorrow or every other day.

Lifting his gaze numbly he looked at the mansion, it was about 5 p.m. by now. The sun hide behind the clouds it looked as if it's about to rain.

The wind blew and he wandered closer and closer to the entrance, reaching the door he opened it and got in. the big wooded door smashed behind him, and he began to walk toward the stairs to the second floor, to his bedroom.

Sitting in her office the old man heard the opening door; he stood up and walked out of the room. He knew who it was, and he had some conversation to have with his grandson, about his disappearing and his weird behavior for the last week or so.

"Kai" the old man said catching the attention of the young teen.

"What?" The crimson eyed teen replayed, he stopped but didn't turn his head. He now stood in the middle of the large entrance room.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you, nowhere"

"You know at the beginning I've thought you're been with this friends of yours"

"This bladebreakers" the old man added disgusting

"But a little bird told me, that you don't"

Kai's eyed opened widely after the last sentence, to good he stood with the back to the other man, and his grandfather didn't see it. 'Tela' the young man said in his mind, his friend betrayed him, how could he!

"Now Kai, where have you been" Voltaire said coldly, he turned the blue haired teen around making the boy to face him.

"Nowhere"

"What are you doing Kai?"

"Nothing, it's my life and I can do with it whatever I want to" Kai replayed coldly, lifting his gaze he looked in the man's eyes, as if proving his that he isn't scary.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Maybe" Kai smirked.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe grandpa, why? Is it bugging you?" the old man stood there looking at his grandson, he didn't knew what to say.

"You don't"

"…" Kai said nothing he liked to make the other man angry.

"If you have nothing more to say, I think I will leave now" The blue haired teen said turning around.

"No you don't, I don't believe you" Voltaire said coldly, he caught Kai's arm, twisting it he looked at it. Looking for signs of syringes, but there weren't.

"Leave me" Kai growled breaking free from his grandfather's hold.

"What kind of game are you playing Kai?"

"It's none of you business"

"So you want to play, don't you Kai?" the old man said, shortly after it her caught the young teen by the neck and pinned him to the well.

"Don't you feel it Kai?" Voltaire whispered coldly to the blue haired teen ear. Kai winced lightly; he put his two hands on the man's two as if in order to loosen the man's hold on his neck.

"You belong to me Kai, you're mine. You can't run away, because I always will find you and bring you back to me." The old man added.

"Stop rejecting me Kai. Join me like in the good times, join Biovolt Kai."

"Never" the blue haired teen said coldly

"Stop running away, the two of us knows you belong to biovolt"

"I don't and I never will be"

"Stop to be stubborn" Voltaire said pinning the boy harder, making her to wince

"Know what Kai, ok so you want to play a?" he smirked.

"You like playing hide and seek, don't you?" the whispered

"Ok Kai, you can hide but I 'm a better player, and the two of us knows that I will find you, right? But if you want to play than its ok."

"8, 9, 10…" His grandfather said, leaving the blue haired teen. He walked away.

The crimson eyed teen looked at his direction for some seconds. Shortly after it he turned himself and stormed out of the building, he had nothing to do there anymore.

"Kai wait" The redhead cried trying to catch on his other friend.

"Kai…"

"Go away Tala" the blue haired teen said coldly as he passed the entrance door. Putting out the keys he pressed on it and the car made a beeb sound.

"Wait a minute" Tala tried to stop the other teen, but with no use. Kai stormed and sat into his black car. Turning on the engine he lifted his look in order to see the road and drive away from there.

"Kai!" The ice eyed teen said. Tala sat in the car also.

"Get out!"

"No"

"Tala get out!"

"No"

"I said get out of here! There is nothing you can tell me" The crimson eyed teen growled at the other guy, the glared at him.

"Look I'm trying to help you."

"Thank you Tala you've already helped me, a lot" He said sarcastically, he was furious.

"What are you talking about? I covered you up Kai"

"Oh really little bird? I thought we're friends and I can trust you."

"But you can"

"No more, you gave me up, you fucked bastard!"

"What are you talking 'bout? What bird? I didn't say a thing." Tala said, trying to prove his innocence.

"Look somebody did, and guess what? You're the only one who knew" Kai said sarcastically.

"Look I said nothing, but maybe this is a sign Kai – stop with this."

"First at all I don't believe you, secondly this is my life and I can do with it whatever I want to!"

"Look, does he know about _her_?"

"No, he didn't mention _her_, I think he doesn't"

"You see, that's proves my innocence, because I do know about _her_ so if I was the one who told, how is it that they doesn't know about _her_?"

"Maybe you're right, I don't know"

"See, now Kai maybe it a sign, stop with it." The red haired teen said.

"Know what, don't do it because of me or yourself. Think about _her_." he added.

"What's with _her_?"

"They haven't found about her yet, for now she is safe. But they will, and you know this. Stop it Kai, for hers sake. When they find out about _her_, they will hurt _her_, kill _her_ Kai"

"No they won't"

"They won't what?"

"They won't find out about _her_. Never!" the blue haired teen growled.

"If you keep your mouth closed they will know nothing." He added gazing coldly the one who was sitting near by.

"Do what ever you want to, anyway you aren't listening stuck with this idea of your and nothing, it's like I'm speaking here to some tree, or stone." the redhead sighed.

"But please be careful, you're walking on thin ice Kai." Tala added.

"Tala I can deal with my life, I don't need your advices." Kai growled, if there was one this he hated the most it was to be told.

"Now would you mind?" he added politely, the other teen 'huh'ed he blinked, the redhead didn't get it.

"Get out of my car, for god's sake!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to shout!" The redhead said, as he got out of the car.

"Kai-" Tala began to say, but it was too late, cause the moment he got out of the car, the blue haired teen drove off.

"Damn you Kai" he sighed, turning himself he looked at the building slowly he began to walk in there.

* * *

Twisting the metallic razor in his hand, different thought wandered through his mind. Thinking about his life, the people and all the other things within them, he felt lonely different and distant. 

No one really understood him, or the way of his thinking. Even those people who he thought they did, every time again they just proved him the fact they didn't. Even Tala, why couldn't he get it? Everything about her, it made him happy he liked it, why couldn't his friend just to see it? Why nobody could see him, understand him, why were they all so dumb?

Maybe it's because inside they have never been care, never even tried to. Maybe it was his fault, the consequence of being different, to be lonely, incomprehensible, hated, sad…

But now it was too late…

The little metallic thing in his hand sparkled as he twisted it. It was funny how such a little thing can solve so many problems, truly to tell it can solve all of them. Sometimes he could see the reflection of his mahogany eyes in it, they were sad and numb. Breathing heavily he sighed. Lifting his gaze he could see the sating sun, the red purple sky, lowering his look he could see the water, the river, the end.

The blue haired teen held the razor in his hand, it was in his palm, and slowly he closed it with the sharp thingy in it.

* * *

"Wow it's already sunset, I've never been in school till so late, have you Tes?" 

"Tes?" The green haired girl lifted her eyebrow toward the other girl.

"Non reader Jas'! Non reader! Fuck it," the blonde haired girl complained.

"Tes stop with it, so he got a mark a bit higher then you'd so what? You got 88 it's ok ether"

"No it's not! This fucked up Non reader got 95! 95 Jasmine."

"You're hopeless girl" she sighed.

"Yes I know, but how is it that somebody who even can't read without making like million mistakes got 95 in the English exam and I got only 88?"

"Well maybe he was lucky" the green haired girl said

"Lucky?"

"He was lucky?"

"Yes" Jasmine nodded.

"Life isn't fair!" the other girl kept on complaining.

"Well you're right"

"For god's sake, it's so unfair!"

"Well yes it isn't but you must deal with it Tes" the green haired girl said.

"Tes?"

"Tessy?"

"Are you here?" Jas waved with her hand in front the other girl's face.

"Em…Yes, yea I'm here why what?" the blue eyed girl said shaking her head lightly.

"What is there?" the other girl questioned.

"Where? Nothing, really." Tessy just smiled weirdly.

"Know what Jas it suddenly hit me, I forgot about it but I'm having dinner with Shiny so… I must go…Bye" The blondish girl waved.

"Ok, bye… but doesn't Shiny live there?" The other girl questioned showing the other direction with her pale right hand, it was weird but Tessy always was weird one, so Jas just shrugged it off. Turning her head the green haired girl walked away.

'This car, it must be his' the blonde haired girl thought while walking. She gazed the black roofless car, she was sure the black roofless Mercedes belonged her blue haired friend. But what was it doing near by the river, on the other side.

Tes reached the bridge and passed on it to the other side. She jumped on the grass and walked down, to the under bridge.

"Kai?" she lightly questioned, twisting the corner.

"Kai?"

"Are you here?" the blue eyed girl whispered as she fully walked under the bridge.

"What? What have you done?" She whispered as she could fully see him.

Looking at him he was sitting there, in his hand some metallic thingy sparkled, but the palm bled. The crimson liquid drifted of it on the earth.

"Kai" the blondish girl said shocked, she dropped her bag on the land and ran toward him. Kneeling in front of him she looked at his bleeding hand, for like 2 seconds she did nothing but gaze at his palm than his eyes than the crimson liquid and again the palm himself and the blood, it was like first reaction – shock.

He looked at her numbly, doing nothing.

"Damn you Kai" she cursed, suddenly as if it was the only thing she could think about it, maybe it was you know sometimes you know you have to do something and fast! You have no time for thinking, and you do and use the first thing reaches you hands.

"God" she said, the blonde haired girl took off her yellow shirt, she wrinkled it in her hands and pressed the yellow cloth on his hand in order to stop the bleeding.

"God help me" Teesy bugged. She pressed the yellow cloth with her force, trying her best to stop the bleeding. Her big blue eyed watered and her vision came some way unclear, the yellow cloth which used to be her shirt got dark almost black stains on it, her pale soft palm began to have reddish color she could feel the crimson liquid through the cloth.

"Why? Why did you do this?" she questioned lifting her gaze she looked at him, the water in her big blue eyes turned into tears, and the salty liquid split out.

"I'm…" the blue haired teen began, he could say nothing, looking at the shirtless girl he felt as if he betrayed her, her look it was full with emotions he got lost within her watery eyes. Damn she cried. Gazing her he forgot about the pain, it was like the world stopped existing there was only she, shaking lightly pressing with her two hands some dirty cloth on his palm, crying.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled numbly.

"How could you? Never, but never do it again!" she cried gazing him, her salty tears dripped on her face, some of them had fallen on her soft hands, and the cloth, and the dark crimson liquid on the land under it.

"Promise me! Promise me Kai!"

"Promise me you'll never ever try to do something like this again?" she cried glaring at him with watery blue eyes that sparkled.

"I won't" he mumbled numbly.

"Promise me you won't, promise it!"

"I…" he started, watching her eyes, she cried she was care, lowering his look at her hands, they were dirty with crimson blood gazing the cloth, he lifted his look back, gazing her…

"I promise" he said lightly.

"You promised, now you have to perform it." She said smiling lightly under the tears, she lowered her look gazing her hands her shirt, the dirty wrinkled cloth that used to be her shirt, and she felt better knowing he promised her…

"Why Kai, why?" she questioned softly looking at him. He said nothing.

"To finish with your life won't help you, dying solve nothing…" she softly started.

"Even if you think you live worthless life, to end them will change nothing…" she added looking at him with her watery big blue eyes. Keeping on pressing the cloth she sighed and spoke again.

"If you die you can know only the past, you will never get a chance to meet the future, the tomorrow day and this is sad. Cause you never know what brings you the tomorrow, and the tomorrow may bring you a new day, new hope better life. But if you die today, you will never know what has planned for you the tomorrow, and it's a lose." She finished looking at him, she smiled. Some tears could find their way on her face, but she smiled.

He looked at her, Fuch who didn't he see it? He thought about everything but her, he forgot her, but she was there all the time, smiling sweetly at him. Looking her in the eyes he smiled back.

"Don't cry" he whispered lifting his other hand he stroked her cheek, wiping away the salty tears, she smiled but by this time new tears caught their place on her cheeks.

"Stop it, don't cry you make me sad"

"Aha" she nodded, trying her best to stop the tears but those things didn't what to they kept on tearing more and more. This time Kai said nothing he just smiled and stroking her cheeks softly, wiping away the new tears…

To be continued…

* * *

**It took me long time to write this one and I'm really sorry. Sorry if it some way too sad and dramatic (to tell you the true I by myself prefer humoristic and happy things) but I had to write this one this way, it's in order to go on with the plot. Promise the next one will be better! Please review, Ok guys?**

**Bye, bye  
****-SunShine- **


	5. Luna

"Here…and here… and I'm done" The blonde haired girl smiled as she finished with the bandages.

"So?" she asked lifting her gaze, gazing him. The blue haired teen twisted his palm, looking at the white bandage on it.

"It's ok" he simple said.

"Great, now…" the blondish girl turned her look a side, she put the white box on the floor and reached with her hand the dirty cloth.

"Uh, I liked that shirt" she sighed, holding the dirty yellow crimsoned shirt in the air, the blood on it had already dried out, and left only the dirt.

"Well never mind, we're in the 21st century and I'm sure the washing machine can deal with it, right?" Tes smiled looking at the other teen, he nodded.

"Ok, wait here while I'm going to put this back," the blue eyed girl said. She stood up holding the white first aid box and walked around the corridor, toward the washroom.

_Knock, knock… _

"Coming" the blondish girl yelled shortly after she heard the knock.

"It's Miki" the blue eyed girl said, she turned around.

"Your friend?"

"My teammate"

"What does she want?"

"I don't know wait a min I'll ask." She answered, twisting the key in the door opening it lightly.

"Hi Miki"

"Hi Tes, it took long to open" the short redhead said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well yea, I'm sorry. What do you want?"

"Well I came to ask, do you have you math notebook and…" the other girl spoke she looked at the blonde haired girl and get silence.

"What is it?"

"Oh this" the blue eyed girl smiled nervously, she looked at her hand she hadn't washed the blood from it.

"Don't look at me this way; I'm not some murder ok? It's just… you know…" she sweated, putting her hand behind her back.

"You see I'm cooking I thought to try something new, fish."

"You're cooking fish?"

"Yes, if it gets good the next time I'll invent you for dinner, some other day." The blondish girl grinned.

"Bye, bye Miki" Tes said closing the door.

"No wait, what about the math notebook?" the dark eyed girl said as she put her hand on the door.

"The notebook, wait here, I'll run and bring it." Tessy said, she ran into the corridor.

'Fish?' the short redhead thought, she stood in the doorway, gazing into the house she looked around the living room, there was no one. 'Fish, Tessy cooking? No way, what are you hiding?' Miki thought as she entered the house.

"Hi is here somebody?" the short redhead asked politely, she wandered in the living room. Her eyes spotted the kitchen.

"Miki what are you doing?"

"What who me? Nothing"

"Oh ok. Here is your math notebook" the blonde haired girl said. she gave her friend the notebook and pushed her quickly to the out side.

"Bye, bye Miki. See you tomorrow, don't forget to bring me back my notebook." Tes said smiling and she closed the door.

"Bye" the redhead girl said lifting an eyebrow. She turned around; she walked to leave than she stopped. Miki looked at the black roofless car. Walking toward it she rounded it.

'Wow' the girl thought. Toughing its wind she looked on it. Different thought wandered through her mind, she looked one last time at the house, and walked away.

"Fhu, she's gone" the blonde haired girl sighed, leaning the wooded door.

"So what's for dinner?" Kai asked as he reached the living room leaning the doorway.

"Lemme guess, pancakes?"

"Well I know to cook nothing also so it pancakes." She smiled.

"But first, I have to do something with this." she said twisting a smile pointing at the dirty shirt. She stood up and walked toward it, lifting it up with one hand she walked into the washroom.

"Ok" the blue eyed girl said rubbing her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I've never used the washing machine before." She said

"Never? So who has been washing your clothes?"

"Well Shiny has. She used to come and help me with everything here. Normally she comes by Mondays." Teesy said.

"And today is Thursday"

"Yes." She nodded.

"But I'm sure we can deal with it" she smiled putting her shirt in it and closed it shortly after.

"I mean how hard can it be, right?" she said and began to press and twist some buttons.

"I don't advise you to-" he started but it was to late.

"What's this button here for?" the blue eyed girl said pressing the big orange button on it.

"Tes don't, you haven't chosen the progress options you want and-"

"What options?" the girl asked turning around, she lifted an eyebrow.

"The washing options" he said twisting his face.

"Why do I need them for?"

"So the machine-" Kai started but it was too late… suddenly the tank was full with water, it couldn't hold them all any longer and the lock opened letting all the waters split out.

"So this won't happen" he sarcastically said as some waters dropped down from his wet hair and face.

"Oh…He-he-he" the totally wet girl said, she giggled watching his wet face and the full watered room.

"He-he-he, he-he-he…" the blondish girl fell to the floor, taking the wet cloth in her hand she laughed joyfully, maybe even cried but her face was watered any way so you couldn't say if she cried or not.

"Oh my, he-he-he…you should have seen he-he…your face…he-he-he… you looked he-heh-he… like some…he-heh-he…wet…he-he-he" she couldn't finish the laugh took over her as she laughed out load.

"Don't worry" he smirked.

"You don't look any better" he giggled back watching the wet girl, lifting his look he could see his reflection in the mirror.

"You look he-he-he… like some he-he-he…wet rat…he-he-he" she laughed.

"Damn you Tes…" the blue haired teen giggled, looking in the mirror Kai smirked lightly. He liked what he had seen, the guy in the reflection looked happy with himself, the guy in there wasn't miserable, his eyes seemed joyful although he was totally wet, cold and smelled like a washing powder because of some stupid girl who had no idea how to use right the washing machine, but he didn't mind it, he smiled.

* * *

It was Friday and noon time; Kai turned down the engine and walked out of the car. Wandering toward the iron warehouse on the port, he giggled lightly. Shaking his head he opened the iron door and walked in. 

"Spenser have you brought me my beer?" the redhead asked, he didn't turned around keeping on watching T.V with the almost empty beer bottle in his hand. Taking one last gulp of it he turned around, he spoke again.

"Over," Tala lifted the empty beer bottle. "Spenser you didn't answer what's with my-… Oh Kai it's you, hi dude, have you seen Spenser?"

"No" the blue haired teen simple said.

"So how have you been? How are your little girl friend?" the blue eyed teen asked standing up, he walked toward his friend.

"Ok and she isn't my girl friend Tala." Kai said sarcastically.

"Uh, sorry dude" Tala said putting the empty bottle on the table. He looked at the crimson eyed teen and wandered around him.

"What are you doing?" Kai said disgusted.

"Strawberry, no it's something different, raspberry maybe" the redhead said more to himself.

"Tala, stop with it! Stop smelling me, it's sick!"

"Aha I got it! Kai, why do you smell as a washing powder?" The redhead asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh" the other teen sighed, he sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Tala questioned.

"Never mind"

"Common you know you can tell me"

"Kai?"

"I said leave it!" the mahogany eyed teen growled at his friend.

"Let me guess, you tried to wash something in the washing machine and suddenly you found out that she has no idea how to use it?" Kai giggled remembering it.

"I knew it, he-he"

"Shut up Volkov!" the other teen growled, he tried to look angry, but he couldn't stop smirking. And it made the other guy to smirk also.

'_E estoy com ti, no tengo myedo... te megusto la…' _the T.V began to sing, in the screen there was some young woman, she was singing and dancing in the run.

"It's starts! Great" the redhead guy said jumping above the couch leaning on it, he pushed the beer bottle and it fell to floor.

"What's starts?" the blue haired teen asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Luna, it's some new serial, yesterday was the first chapter. To let you know, it's something great." Tala said pointing on the screen.

Kai looked at the screen, the song went on, now there was the same woman from before, but she was kissing some other guy. There was a blow up, and fire…different scenes went through.

"Tala, you're watching a soap opera" Kai said lifting an eyebrow.

"It isn't soap opera Kai, it's a serial. And it's a good one; there are two chapters each day. One is at noon, now. And the second one will be in the evening." Tala said.

"Oh, thanks for the information." Kai said sarcastically.

"And it isn't a soap opera, oh its starts. Kai common don't be a dumb, I'm sure you'll like it also after you watch it." Tala said.

The blue haired teen looked at the scene as the movie began; he found nothing stimulating in watching it. The shouting woman, who yelled at some other guy who seemed to be cheated on her and some other whore who jumped all over there as if she enjoyed every moment pass, didn't stimulate him at all. Kai looked at his friend who looked in the screen and watched it joyfully; the blue haired teen sighed and walked away.

* * *

"Two minutes and thirty second" the blonde haired girl said as she pressed on the 'start' button on the microwave. The machine began to work. Tessy ran back into the living room, sitting on the couch she gazed into the T.V screen, watching joyfully the movie. 

_Knock, knock…_

"Coming" the blue eyed girl said. She ran through the living room, as she reached the entrance door the blondish girl unlocked it.

"Kai, you came earlier today" she smiled sweetly.

"Yea I did" he said entering the house.

"You see it's left like 5 minutes till the end of it, its something great. You have to watch it." Tessy said taking the blue haired teen hand and leaded him into the living room. Jumping on the cough the blue eyed girl gazed into the screen.

Kai twisted his face. "What's so great with this soap opera? Damn with you people"

"What do you mean what? It great, you see Kai, today is the second chapter so I'll tell what it is about." The blondish girl said happily.

'_Fabian noo' _some ginger woman cried, and shortly after it the ending them song began.

"Like I said, it's called Luna and it's about a young woman name Luna" Tessy said.

"How typical that the opera and the main character called by the same name, Lane" He said sarcastically.

"It's Luna Kai"

"The same thing" he made a face.

"He-he stop with it! any way. It's about Luna that she got married on some guy named Diego and during their honeymoon, so somebody blew up the yacht and Diego died. Now Luna had been in coma for 8 months and after it she woke up and then the story began"

"Wow"

"And it's just the beginning now, there are Fabian and Flora, Barbara and she has brother named A-"

"Tes, I don't watch it and I don't care"

"Ufh, well at less you could hear me, you know it isn't nice-"

_Pi, pi, pi…_

"Oh, my lunch, it's ready" the blondish girl said smiling after she had heard the microwave.

"Shiny made a big potato this time, so if you want some?"

"It's ok I'm not hungry"

"Are you-"

_Pi, pi, pi…_

"Oh, be right back" she said quickly and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"I thought about Mars or maybe Mercury?" The brown haired girl said. 

"Mercury sounds great" the other girl smiled.

"Ok Hilary"

"Ally, ally…" some body suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" the brown haired girl said turning around.

"Hi All, I came to say…" the sort redhead said breathing heavily

"What is Miki?" Ally questioned.

"I think there is something wrong with your friend, Tes"

"Tessy? She seems ok for me, what's wrong with her?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"I don't know, but something wrong. Call her" The sort girl said giving the other girl a cell phone.

"Ok, won't you be mind Hilary?" the one named Ally asked her brown haired classmate.

"Not at all, it's ok Ally, you can call this friend of your" Hilary smiled.

"Ok, by the way her name is Tes, and I told you about her, my best friend remember?"

"Oh, that girl Tessy, yea I remember from you volleyball team, right?"

"Yes it's she" the long grown haired girl smiled she was happy to hear that her other friend, Hilary does remember her tells. Ally looked at the cell phone and began to dial, 9512…

* * *

_Ring, ring… _the phone rang. 

"Tes, the phone?" Kai said, but the blonde haired girl was busy with her lunch. The blue haired teen gazed at the ringing phone that rang again. Sighing he lifted his hand and answered.

"Alo?" Kai simply said.

"Hi, Tessy?" some girly voice replayed.

"No"

"Who are you?" the girly voice on the other line questioned.

"Who are you?" he numbly asked back.

"Emm I'm…, is it 9512 5358?" the girl on the other side asked

"I don't know, it's you the one who calls don't you know the number you've dialed?" he asked sarcastically.

"Emm… sorry I guess…" the girl on the other line said, she hanged off.

"Heh, stupid people" The crimson eyed teen said, he looked at the phone.

"Did somebody- oh somebody did. Who was it?" the blondish girl said entering the room.

"I don't know" he said giving her the phone.

"Let me see…"

"Fuck, Kai you talked with Ally. What did you say?"

"Nothing, but who's Ally?"

"Well she's my best friend, damn now she must think who knows what." The blue eyed girl sighed.

"You know how they are 'best friends', they always get the wrong idea about things, and it's always like this. Even think that the best friend is the closer person to you, and if there is somebody who's said to understands you to advise you to be there for you, and it's the best friend. He always somehow in the end gets the wrong ideas about everything, doesn't he?" she said lifting her gaze toward him.

"Yea" he numbly said, thinking about Tala, 'his best friend' who always seemed to get things up side down, and gets the wrong idea, he sighed.

"See you do know what I'm talking 'bout" she giggled, gazing the blue haired teen than she lowered her look toward the grey black phone in her hand.

"She must call again, I have to make something up till this time" Tes said looking at him.

"I know, if I make her thing she has dialed the wrong number…" the blue eyed girl looked at her guest.

"She seems to be stupid; I think the wrong number plan will work." Kai said.

"Kai! She's my best friend; don't talk this way about her!"

"Ok" he said numbly.

* * *

Ally hanged off. She dropped the cell phone on the battle. 

"So?" the short redhead asked.

"I don't know, I must dialed the wrong number"

"Why's this?"

"It wasn't Tessy, I talked with some guy or man, and I don't know it was male's voice for sure" the brown eyed girl said gazing the phone on the table.

"See, I told you something wrong with her"

"But she said she dialed the wrong number" Hilary suddenly said sarcastically look at the short redhead.

"So? What's you point?"

"The point is that if she dialed the wrong number, obviously the one who answered wasn't the girl who was ought to" Hilary made a face.

"Yea I knew it" Miki said.

"Yea I'm sure you did" The other girl said sarcastically.

"Hil' Miki stop with it!" The brown haired girl said.

"Ok Ally, but any way I tell you something wrong with her! And I know this."

"Miki I'll call her again ok?"

"Ok" the short redhead girl said. She dropped herself on the near seat and joined the two girls on the table. Ally looked at her, and began to dial again…

To be continued…

* * *

**Hi people, chapter 5 is on! Hope you liked this one! Don't forget to review, the next one will come soon…**

**Bye, bye  
****-SunShine-**


	6. First feelings first disappointment

"You're still watching this crap, don't you?" The blue haired teen asked sarcastically, sighing lightly as he entered there.

"Yea, you know maybe it isn't the best thing ever but I like it" The other one replied, turning his head lightly.

"You know maybe it doesn't have mach action, and some interesting plot but it's reflecting the normal life. They cheat each on other, fell in love break hearts, get married and stuff, things that happen with normal people, things people like me or you have never experience…" he sighed in disappointment, "That's why I like it, I guess" the red haired teen finished weakly smiling.

"I think it's worthless to spend your time by watching this and I still don't see what the hell the two of you find in it? I guess I'll never know"

"The two of you? Let me guess she watches it also? He-he-he,"

"It isn't funny. You and Tes, and this crap soup opera…"

"So she does watch it, I have to meet her. So where does she live?"

"Don't even think 'bout-"

"Tes? Who is it?" some new voice asked entering the room.

"No one Brayn" Kai said coldly glaring at the new teen that entered the room, shortly after it he turned his look back at the redhead giving him the look 'Say-something-and-you're-dead'. Tala said nothing but turning back toward the T.V screen and continued watching his movie.

"What they have already finished? Oh crap, thanks Kai I've missed the major part of this chapter thanks to you" Tala glared at Kai, you can't know if he did it because of the opera or maybe it was in order to change the subject now when Brayn was there also.

"Oh, too bad" The blue haired teen said sarcastically leaving the room.

"So Tes who is she?"

"No one"

"No one?" The lavender haired teen lifted an eyebrow. Something told him that this girl wasn't just no one, he wanted to go on…

"Tala-"

"Ouch that seems to be hurt, poor Barbara I can't believe he could do something like this! Have you seen it? He slapped her, can you believe it?" The redhead tried him best to make his other friend forget about all the 'Tes' thing, he tried his best to change the subject, even if it means to start some stupid conversation about Ricardo and his relationship with Barbara who had cheated on him and he found it out.

"Tala I don't-"

"Don't you think its mean?-"

"I don't care-"

"She's so sensitive and gets hurt amazingly easy, poor girl she all the time screws up, and now this!"

"Are you listenin-"

"I'm telling you it'll hurt her self-esteem and just think 'bout her self-confidence. He was he first boyfriend and he broke up, poor Barbara, just think about it now she must be thinking that it's all Luna's fault and…" Turning his gaze a bit backward he smirked, the other boy gave up. He fed up of all the crap the redhead was talking about and furiously left the room slammed the iron door behind him.

"Phu… he-he" he sighed shaking his head lightly smirking. Shortly after it he turned his head and continued to watch the show, which was like 5 minutes from the end. His plan worked and it made him happy.

Slamming the door behind him Brayn walked out. "Stupid Tala" he mumbled. Looking around Kai's car wasn't there, he left. Sighing lightly the lavender haired teen lifted his gaze looking at the skies, it was afternoon. Something maybe four, you never know. Lowering his look Brayn began to walk.

'Tala, Kai you can say what ever you want but I know it. Tes isn't it? It's her name, she's a girl and you're with her, and I know it and don't worry...' he thought smirking lightly. Different thought wandered through his mind as he walked on, smirking to himself he thought about every thing, every detail…

* * *

"Ya Tes" (I'm Tes) the blondish girl said smiling. 

"Right" he nodded lightly.

"Wow, cool I can speak Russian, I'm rock!" she grinned proud with herself.

"If you can say your name on Russian and speak some words doesn't mean you can speak on Russian" the blue haired teen said sarcastically.

"Ufff…so never mind, what do I gonna learn today?" she asked excited.

"Today we gonna talk about personal pronouns…"

"Uu…ok" she smiled, folding her legs changing her sit position.

"Ok" he started numbly.

"Da, da, da, da…" she giggled.

"Я it means I… me, 'ты' and 'вы', the two of them mean you. But 'ты' uses when you talk with one person like if I say you are a girl 'ты девушка'." He started.

"Oh ok let me try, ty Kai (you're Kai) and ya Tes" she said smiling.

"And the vy thing what is it?" lifting her eyebrow Tes added.

"'Вы' uses when you talk with more than one person, a group of people, and it is also some more formal way of ты, if you talk with some body grower than you or it's used if you talk with somebody and you respect him-"

"Oh ok, I got it nice" she smiled.

"More there are 'он' he, 'она' she, 'они' they and 'мы' we." He went on.

"Oh, ok" the blue eyed girl smiled. She liked it, it sounded cool and stimulating, and obviously the fact she liked her teacher, it made everything even better.

"On sidit(He's sitting)" she began and he nodded. "Ya sidit( I is sitting)" she went on, he giggled.

"What?"

"Я сидит you can't say it Tes, it isn't correct it is as if you say I is sitting." She giggled lightly, he smiled. "Any way if you want to say I'm sitting it must sound like 'я сежу'"

"Ya sedgu" she giggled saying the sentence again.

"And how do I say 'I'm hungry'?"

"Я голоден" he simply said, blinking a bit she it sounded difficult and she understood she wouldn't be able to say it, so she tried it differently.

"Ya chotzu(I want)… food" the blonde haired girl said

"Есть" he corrected her

"Yea right, 'Ya chotzu est'"

"Corect" he nodded.

"Kai I'm serious I'm hungry," she said standing up. "Ok" he stood up also.

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"No way, I'm fed up of you pancakes"

"So what do you want? Sorry but it is the only thing I do can cook"

"I have thought about it, here take it. That's what we gonna eat today." The blue haired teen said giving her some paper.

"Ko-t…Ko-tle-ty" she read lifting her gaze after it.

"Котлеты, exactly." He smirked.

"What is it, Some Russian traditional food?" Tes lifted an eyebrow.

"Kind of" he simple said.

"Ok so let's see" she said holding the scrap of the white paper. Opening the fridge she looked in it., looking for the things that were written on the paper.

"I think we have everything" she said closing it. The blue haired teen the paper form her hand and looked at it again.

* * *

Holding the black frying pan in her hands, the blonde haired girl put it on the stove. Turning on the fire she spilt some oil into the skillet and waited a bit. 

"Is it hot enough now?" the blue eyed girl asked gazing the frying pan.

"I don't think so, give it some more time"

"Ok" she sighed. Shaking her head slowly, she waited. Gazing the oil in it she explored it with her eyes, waiting…

"Is it hot enough now?" she asked like two minutes after it again.

"No" he said numbly cutting the vegetables.

"And now?"

"No it isn't"

"And now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"I told you no, can you wait a bit ok?"

"Ok" she sighed watching it for a while but it didn't take long till she started with her to annoy again.

"And now, I mean now, NOW I have been waiting for a long time, is it ready now?"

"No"

"And now?"

"No"

"And now?"

"No"

"But now?"

"Tes, would you stop with it?"

"Ok, but now is it enough?"

"Yes it's enough you can start ok? Happy?" he growled sarcastically.

"Ok" the blue eyed girl said happily as she began to cook.

Taking one ellipse of it with her hand she slowly dropped it into the frying pan. "Aaa" she cried as some hot oil spitted out of it by the time the mince toughed the frying pan.

"What is it?" he asked lifting his gaze from the knife, "you're hopeless" he added shortly after it with a smirk, the blue haired teen shook his head lightly turning back.

Taking the white plastics' thingy in her hand, Tes toughed the mince in the skillet with it. Moving it sometimes trough the frying pan she gazed at it. (NA: does anybody know what it's called like? This thingy that uses in order to lift the food from the skillet or move it in there?)

"You know Kai…" she started twisting her smile, she lifted her eyebrow.

"Huh?" he questioned putting the knife on the board.

"Why is it turning black?"

"What?" he asked walking toward her. "Take it out, it's ready don't over hold it in there, sure it's turning black you've burned it" he added standing behind her he took her hand with the plastic thingy in it in his own one. Moving it in the frying pan he lifted the first 'Kotleta' from there into a plat.

"See? It isn't that hard" he whispered into her ear as he stood behind her, taking the next one and go on with all the 'Katlets' in there.

"Uhu" she nodded blushing madly as he talked. He was there, near her, holding her hand leaning lightly with his weigh on her. She could feel his other hand coming from her other side; he gripped the frying pan's handle with it. Standing there it was some queer situation the blonde haired girl blushed; she tried her best to stop it.

Gazing a side she could see him, his blue hair his chin looking forewords lowering her look there was the skillet and her right hand with his bigger on above it.

The silence was terrible, 'common Tes say something' she thought, trying her best to start some conversation. Kai said nothing, he was busy cooking, put one 'Katleta' in there take out another one, turning it up side down and after it gets the right color to put in out, and again…

"How is it?" she suddenly started.

"How is what?" he spoke, it made her to blush again, feeling his breach on her neck as he spoke, and her heart began to beat faster…

"If the recipe is the same recipe every where, so how is it that some people are great cooks when other don't?"

"I don't know" he said leaving her hand, he finished, walking back he took the plat and walked toward the dinning table.

"I think it's because of the attitude, and maybe some people just have the 'tough' when others don't" he added putting the plat in the middle of it.

"Oh, that can be he-he… I guess I don't have this tough, am I?" she smiled lightly taking out some forks and other stuff.

Coming back into the dining room, she put the forks and the plats on the table placing it. "You know…" she started smiling silently to herself, shortly after it she was about to go on, she turned around…

"I'm…I…" she started but she couldn't go on, turning around he was there, stood there in front of her something like five inches away from her. She said nothing just gazed at him, he was taller then her, something like eight inches maybe. Lifting her gaze she watched him.

Looking down he looked into her eyes, her big blue eyes mat with his dark mahogany ones. For a while it seemed as if the time stopped, no one moved the two of them stood the same way doing nothing.

Gazing into his eyes, she could feel as she melted in them, looking into them she felt weak, her heart beat faster and faster. The weakness took over her as she drifted into his charming gaze. She didn't felt it as her eyes suddenly felt weak, slowly while gazing into his crimson beautiful eyes she could feel as her eyes weakened and closed.

Watching her as she closed her eyes, Kai blinked a bit. Looking at her she was pretty, she had some beautiful form; he liked it, to watch her. Slowly he twisted his head a little to the side, moving closed toward her face inch by inch… suddenly he stopped.

"Tes? Tes, what are you doing?" he asked softly watching her, he lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Who, me?" she started confused opening her big blue eyes blinking.

"Yes, why did you close your eyes? Is something wrong?" he questioned leaning his head aside a little.

"No…no, it's nothing" she said trying her best to smile cutely, to hide her disappointment.

"It's getting cold, and I don't think its something that serves cold, is it?" she quickly spoke again, changing the subject, the blonde haired girl turned back toward the dining table she moved the chair and sat in it.

"Yea, I guess" the blue haired teen said numbly as he walked toward another seat. Moving the chair he sat in it.

Smiling sweetly at him, Tes took some of it into her plat, and began to eat. Gazing her for a while Kai tried to understand it, but as soon as she started eating he just shrugged it off and began to eat by himself.

* * *

"Night" the blonde haired mumbled lightly to herself. Hugging her white blanket with her hands she nuzzled into it. Some little tear left her eye, but quickly fast she wiped it away. There was nothing to cry for, it was stupid wasn't it? Sighing lightly she covered herself with the white blanket and drifted into a soundly sleep. 

_Ring…ring…_

"Grr" the blue eyed girl growled hitting the stupid alarm clock. It fell to the floor.

"Stupid clock, damn it" she cursed. Lifting her self into a sitting position Tes rubbed lightly her left eye. She moaned…Sighing lightly she opened her eyes. Putting two legs down, the blondish girl lifted herself into a sitting position.

_Ring…ring…_

"Fuck up" she kicked the fucked thing with her leg making it to crash into the wall.

"That's better" she mumbled walking through the room toward her personal bathroom. Entering in there she quickly changed and wandered down to the living room.

"Morning" Tes sweetly smiled as she passed the dining table. There was no response but she didn't mind it, it was morning and she was happy any way.

Taking some milk form the fridge, she put it on the dark countertop she banged down taking some bowl plan. Lifting her hand up she took the cornflakes and holding it all with her two hands the blue eyed girl walked back toward the dining table.

"Morning Kai" Tes said again splitting the milk and the cornflakes into the plat.

"Morning" he said numbly drinking his dark coffee. The blondish girl said nothing but smiled and began eating. During the breakfast time no one said a thing. The blue eyed girl ate her cornflakes, while the blue haired teen drank his coffee; she never got him he didn't use to eat breakfast, why?

"I'm done" Tes said as she finished. Taking the bowl in her hands she walked back into the kitchen.

"Here" he numbly said giving her his cup. She took it and placed into the dishwashing machine, as she used to do every day. It's saving you time after it, if you put the dirty plats and stuff in the machine after eating you don't have to deal with tons of dirty stuff at the end of the day.

"God damn, I'm late again" she suddenly cried looking at her watch. Running back to her room she caught her black bag, and ran out after it again.

"Wait, will you come today?" she asked walking out of the house locking the entrance door.

"Я приду (I'll come)" he said turning on the engine in his black car.

"Bye" the blue eyed smiled lightly as he drove away. She stood there for a while as suddenly it hit her again.

"I'm late, fuck!" she cried and began to run toward her school. Too bat it was almost nine by now, she would never make it, but she ran quickly fast after all to school.

_Ring…ring…_

The phone in her house called, no one was there to answer it, but it kept on ringing…

_Ring…ring… Ring…ring… Ring…ring…_

After a while the voice began to speak. "Hello…" some cute girly voice started.

"You've reached us; well almost too bad we aren't home, so like you know leave your massage after the beep…_Beeep…_" the voice finished.

"Tes sweet it's mom. I'm calling to tell you that I and your dad have free weekend sweetie. Weare backinghome today at night, something about eight or nine dear. I'm sp glad, long time we haven't spent together, miss you Tessy sweet. Loveing you mom…" the woman on the other line said, shortly after it the line went dead.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well it's the end of Ch. 6 hope you like it, don't forget to review. It took me some time to update, but I'm sorry. It's just that I have some exams and two book report to hand, I hate it but never mind. The next oneis coming soon… by the way on the next chapter you gonna meet her parents, I think they're nice as like mine,like most of the parents right?**

**See you, Bye, bye… **


	7. My happy ending

"Sorry, sorry, sorry for being late, the alarm clock… and…and…" the blonde haired girl tried to make some excuse as she entered the class room 15 minutes after the bell had rung.

"Miss. Lingson please take you seat, and about your late… we will talk about it at the end of the lesson." The dark brown woman said looking at the blue eyed girl; she wore long black skirt and dark purple jacket, holding in her one hand a white chalk, she showed the young girl the way toward an empty seat in the middle of the class. Nodding lightly Tes walked toward her seat and sat there beside her green haired friend Jasmine.

"What has happened?"

"Huh? ...Oh nothing, woke up late today." Smiling lightly the blondish girl took out her lime math notebook. Looking in her bag "Fuck" she growled, she forgot the math book at home. It was good that Jas brought her book; opening the notebook she began to copy the equation from the book.

"YES, yes, yes!" Screaming happily the blue eyed girl ran out of the classroom. Running toward her locker she dropped her bag on the floor and began to unlock it. Taking out of there her yellow black 'Diadora' sport bag, Tes closed the locker and ran through the corridor out of there.

Entering the gym Tes ran down into the changing room. Changing her school uniform to her dark blue white shorts and her white blue T-shirt with the 12 number written on it, she ran into the gym.

"Hi Hanna, hi Ally Miki, Ann" she yelled running toward the other girl and the older woman the coach.

"Hi Tes"

"Hi Ally, how are you?"

"Fine"

"And you?"

"Great"

"Ok girls common you'll have you time to talk after it." Hanna said, and whistled. Smiling the girl giggled and began to run around the gym.

"Miki I can't believe that you have missed four balls" Tes said sarcastically, she liked to bug her short redhead friend.

"So what, have you never missed a ball?"

"Sure I did but not four balls during one poor game"

"Gee…" the short redhead said as she walked away.

"Mik' you know I didn't mean it, common come back" Tes yelled after her, "Oh Mik' you know me, I was kidding" she added.

"Yea, yea I know like always"

"See now come back here"

"No I can't I have to run, mom takes me. Bye"

"Bye Miki" the blonde haired girl waved her to goodbye, looking at her Coca-Cola she took the bottle and drank a bit from it.

"I'm long to some chocolate" she suddenly spoke. "Do you have some?"

"Not today" Ally replied.

"Oh… common Ally let's go home" The blondish girl said standing up. She looked at her dark haired friend.

"No, I'm sleep over today."

"Oh, ok so bye Ally, have fun" Tes smiled toward her friend Ally, she took her 'Diadora' bag and began to walk.

"Hi Hilary" Tes turned her head backward, watching Ally talking with some other girl, she smiled.

"Tes wait a minute" she suddenly yelled.

"What? What is it?"

"Tes meet this is Hilary, she's my friend from the school I've told you about her, remember? …Hilary meet this is Tes my best friend."

"Hi" the two girls said smiling. They shook hands.

"Well nice to meet you Hilary but I have to go, bye girls" Tes said smiling and ran away, back home.

* * *

Sitting on the couch Kai numbly looked at the black T.V screen. He even didn't turn it on, just sat there and watched the blackness, he wasn't there. Maybe physically he was, but mentally his mind was somewhere also.

"Interesting?" a voice from behind sarcastically asked. It made the blue haired teen to lift his gaze a little.

"Shut up Brayn" he numbly replied, his respond made the other guy to smirk.

"What is it Kai? Not in a mood?" Brayn questioned walking closer.

"Fuck off, and I mean it!" Kai snapped at the lavender haired boy. There were too many negative emotions in the atmosphere; the dislike feeling between the two of them was huge. They were like two protons that rejected each other strongly. The blue haired teen was stronger and hated the way Brayn tried to defeat him. Brayn hated to be weaker he would do everything in order to ruin Kai, and he meant it.

"Guys chill down a bit, would you?" Tala said as he entered the room, it was obviously that he noticed the tension between the other two teens. His entrance made the two guys to cool a bit; he was like neutron between them, holding the two of them away so they won't explode each on the other.

"A beer?" the redhead suddenly asked holding two bottles in his hands. Brayn passed him taking one of them and walked out of there, smashing the iron door behind him.

"You're welcome" the redhead shrugged. Walking toward the couch the walked around in and sat. "A beer?" he asked holding the green 'Carlsberg' bottle. Turning his gaze lightly Kai liked at the bottle, and turned his head at the window.

"Don't wont, don't have to" The redhead shrugged. Hitting the green bottle on the little black table in front of the couch he opened the bottle.

"So what's up?" he added shortly after it, as he sipped a bit of the yellow liquid.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Ok, so how is the Bladebreakers?" Tala asked, tried to start some kind of conversation.

"They're stupid. Waste of time, they care of nothing but theirs thoughts about fun and games, they don't understand a thing. And when the time comes they won't be ready"

"When time comes we will have to face them all alone, as we planned from the beginning didn't we?"

"But for now let's leave it, so how is you relationship?"

"I told you to stop with it!"

"Ok, ok any way, look at the time" Tala said with a smirk. Lifting his hand he took the black remote control and turned on the T.V.

"By the time" he added with a smirk as the dancing woman in the rain singed happily on Spanish.

"This crap again, ah?" Kai sighed rolling his eyes.

The starting them song ended and the first scene began. Taking some other sip of the beer the redhead watched the 'Luna' show. On the screen there stood some dark haired man and a ginger green eyed woman, she was known as 'Luna'.

"Bitcha they gonna kiss" Tala suddenly said catching Kai's attention. Turing his gaze back toward the T.V screen the blue haired teen saw the dark haired man who was standing in front of the shorter green eyed woman, they stood there in the sunset looking each other in the eyes. There was some long silence moment, as the two actors looked each at other slowly the ginger woman closed her big green eyes, and waited. Looking at her the dark haired man lowered slowly toward her, and softly pressed his lips on hers into a kiss.

"Told you"

"How, how did you knew?"

"It was obviously, you know when she stood there in front of him and closed her eyes she allowed him to kiss her. When girl close her eyes it can mean she allow the guy to kiss her or she want him to kiss her"

"Oh, right"

"Why did you ask?"

"No for no reason"

* * *

"Hello home, this is me…mmmm Life should be…Yeah" Tessy laughed lightly as she mumbled 'Hello World's lyrics in her mind. Entering the house she dropped her school bag on the floor and freed the dark rubber band making her long blonde fly. Shaking her head like some shampoo model, her blonde golden hair flew in the air. Walking toward the couch in the living room she pressed with her finger on the phone and the phone answering machine began to speak.

"Welcome home. You have one new massage, new came at 8:10 from 'Hi Tes its mom' in order to hear the massage please press #1 –Peeee-" the blonde haired girl pressed one and walked to the kitchen in order to see what Shiny had cook for her this morning.

"Tes sweet it's mom. I'm calling to tell you that I and your dad have free weekend sweetie. We are backing home today at night, something about eight or nine dear. I'm so glad, long time we haven't spent together, miss you Tessy sweet. Loving you mom…"

"They're backing" The blonde haired girl smiled to her self sweetly. She loved her parents, even knowing they are most of the time isn't there, but she loved them a lot. Her mother worked as a statistic manager of MacDonald's company and traveled all around the world. Her father worked in NASA and used to spend there a lot of time.

Walking back to the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out her lunch. Putting it on the dining table she began to eat.

* * *

Opening the door the blonde haired girl smiled sweetly. "Hi"

"Hi" he answered numbly.

"Common, enter. So how are you?" she asked happily.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing just had a great day that's all" she grinned happily.

"Won't you ask what happened?" she added lifting an eyebrow waiting him to ask her.

"No, but you gonna tell me any way, aren't you?"

"Yep, so here it goes. Firstly I had a great day at school, and I proved Miki that I'm a better player. And my parents are backing tonight and you gonna have a chance to meet them." She finished grinning cutely.

"Your parents" he mumbled silently so no one heard, he didn't like it. He was sure her parents are nice, but what if the don't? He never was a social person, he didn't use to meet people, most of the time it wasn't matter what he had done they hated him. Even if he did nothing, it something he knew about himself and it never changed.

"Is something wrong?" Tes suddenly asked interrupting him from his thoughts. She gazed at his blinking; he looked at her confused he didn't know what to say. But it saved him the doorbell which rang all of the sudden.

_Ringgg…_

"It must be them, I'll open" Tessy smiled her eyes shined she was happy. Her parents were there since long time. Running to the door she unlocked it and opened the wooden door.

"Mom" she ran out hugging the woman, the blonde haired tall man stood there smiling. "Daddy" she grinned hugging his also. Taking the suitcases they entered the house.

Watching the blonde haired girl hugging her parents who smiled petting her blondish hair, did him something. Maybe sadness because of his parents or maybe something also, fear? He watched them for some time and sadly lowered his gaze. There was no place for him, he wasn't belong he was nothing more but a stranger. Looking at the blonde haired girl he began to walk. He passed her taking out the car's key he walked out of the house.

"Mom, daddy I want you to meet…" the blue eyed girl started she turned her head. He left he walked out, leaving her mom she ran after him.

"Kai, wait!" she ran out of there.

"Where are you going?" she asked reaching him.

"I'm leaving" he said numbly. Opening the car's door he was about to sit as she walked quickly around and put her pale hand on the car.

"You're leaving? Why?" she asked gazing into his dark crimson eyes.

"Your parents back, you don't need me to baby-sit you any more." She said rudely.

"To baby-sit me?" she asked shocked, angrily.

"Kai, I thought we're friends!"

"Friends? No Tes we aren't. We never were and never will be. I never said we're friend! I pitied you, when you were alone so I came it was nothing more but a pity!" he said coldly opening the door roughly sat in and drove away.

Closing her eyes tightly Tes yelled "So leave! And never come back never ever come back! I don't want to see you ever again in my life!" small salty tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran quickly back home passing her parents she ran into her room. Opening the door wildly she jumped on her bad and began crying silently.

"Tes sweet, I'm sorry" the older woman said while standing in the doorway.

"Tessy…" the blonde haired man started but the woman shushed him. Walking slowly toward her teenager girl the dark brown woman sat besides her petting her long blonde soft hair as the girl cried silently.

This night she cried silently till she fell asleep. The day after, Saturday she spent her weekend with her parents. Her parents didn't leave after the Sunday, they stayed at home. Once Tes could spend with them time, not just a weekend but more, she smiled and tried her best to be happy, but something bugged her. Something missed…

Driving his car once at night through the street he stopped there. He watched her house, sighing sadly he remembered it. The dark green BMW car stood there, in the packing. It packed in the same place he used to pack his own car one week ago. He hurt her and after you say something you can't turn back time, it's over. She must be happy now, she must forget it. And isn't it what he should do also?

Turning his gaze away from the white house he looked at the road. Pressing with his right leg on the accelerator he drove away.

To be continued…

* * *

**So what do you think? I told you her parents are nice, didn't I? Any way hope you liked this one, don't forger to review please people! Chap. 8 is coming soon, don't you think I gonna end it this way, do you? So to let you know I don't. it took me some long time to update but I have school and stuff any way if I have time the next one will be tomorrow. So for now…**

**Bye, bye. **


	8. Tonight

The window suddenly opened making a hitting noise as the wood hit the wall, letting the wind blew through it. Standing up Kai walked toward it, the chilly November's wind blew through it into the dark room. He didn't turn on the lights although it was evening and dark outside. Reaching the window the blue haired teen looked through it, outside. The mansion was out of the city and looking around he could see the nature, the silence, the huge territory of grass, trees, bushes, and nothingness. Well at less it what was the things you could see watching through his bedroom's window. Gazing it numbly he closed the window. There was nothing worthy, maybe it was because of the day, this day, today the day he had never decided if he hated it or maybe not…

Turning his gaze Kai sighed wandering deeper into the room. Looking around, everything seemed so dark, it disgusted him. Walking toward his mirror he looked at his reflection for a moment then took his keys and walked out, out of the room, of the mansion away, far away from there…

'Where the hell is he going?' The lavender haired teen thought. Catching his Beyblade he followed with his eyes after Kai's movement. As soon as the blue haired guy got into his black roofless car, Brayn walked slowly into the garage taking the dark black brutale 910 motorcycle, sitting on it. Twisting the little key within it the engine made a noise and he drove off.

Turning off the engine Brayn packed the dark crimson motorbike behind the bushes. Standing there he numbly watched the other teen. They were on the lookout, above them was the sky, a little farther in front there was the road and the sea. It was dark and night time, the chill wind blew and the waves hit the rocks.

'Common idiot, do something! Don't tell me you gonna spend here all the night time and I'm fucking following you for nothing.' Brayn growled angrily in his mind. He wished so hard that Kai would do something, maybe visit his 'girlfriend' he smirked at the thought. But nothing happened, the black roofless car just stood there and nothing. 'Common fucking son of a bitch, I'm freezing here do damn something!'…

Sitting in the roofless car the blue haired teen sighed numbly. The chill winter wind blew through his hair, closing his eyes slowly he smiled. Hearing the waves hitting on the rocks, the wind which told about the beginning of the winter or maybe just some other autumn chilly wind, the sound of the grass and the trees shaking lightly in harmony it relaxed him. Opening his eyes he looked at the skies, the sea at the blue…

_The stars don't seem so high now,_

_The light looks different than it used._

_Wondering why don't you see me?_

_It's just everything got confused._

_Sadly the moon shinned down,_

_The clouds turned into some white fog._

_Certainly nothing had happened,_

_Just the night that came along._

_But the day at first I mat you,_

_There was nothing I made up._

_The wish the two of us then wished_

_That night, those nights, this night…_

_And for you I left it beating,_

_So you get in and heal it up._

_Just too bad this all is nothing,_

_But some dream that I've made up._

Leaning her head lightly on the window, she could feel the cold from outside through the glass. Lifting her hand Tes toughed the Saracenia-Flava's dark lavender leaves, she lightly smiled. It wasn't some normal plant it was different. As she was told it grows in poor soil areas and in order to survive it traps insect and eat them. It wasn't usual for a plant and that make her to like it even more. She loved unusual originals weird things, it attracted her. Mystery strangeness, dark and unacceptable, patting the flower lightly she smiled.

Turning her look for a moment to the window the blonde haired girl looked through it, the parking was empty, the street was foggy a little and no one was there. She was alone, totally alone, no wait she wasn't alone the Saracenia-Flava was there with her, her strange insectivore plant which her mother brought her from North America.

"We left alone, didn't we?" she asked rhetorically watching the plant, stroking its green leaves, she liked it. Taking the Saracenia in her hands she walked toward the cough and fell on it. Holding the green lavender plant in her one hand she placed it on the little table in front of her, reaching the remote control she turned on the T.V gazing into the screen the blonde haired girl watched it, some program about Alaska, and different snow areas, Siberia, Antarctica people, about some family which got lost in the Alps and how they survived. Patting lightly the Flava plant she sighed sadly, watching the Nation Geographic channel.

_Sinking slowly with dreams, I'm dreaming._

_My vision is fading away._

_And nothing but that the silence with me here,_

_I long you would be here and stay._

_Maybe it because of the winter,_

_Maybe it's the twilight the chill._

_Remember how the two of us waited?_

_Till the sun set behind the hills._

_But the day at first I mat you,_

_There was nothing I made up._

_The wish the two of us then wished_

_That night, those nights, this night…_

_And for you I left it lighten,_

_In my window, I didn't turn off the lights._

_Just too bad you don't care, you don't see it,_

_Tonight …_

He was there alone, like always. It wasn't matter how much he wanted to change it, it always stayed the same. But this day? This day nothing changed it was again just he and himself, sitting there in his car on the lookout, celebrating this fucked evening. He felt lost, he was lonely on one paid any attention to this day, no one said a thing, did they forgot it? No how could they, he never told them, what did he expected from them? To remember it, maybe to do some thing with it? No, and if they did he by himself hated this day, didn't he?

Looking at the mirror Kai watched his numb reflection; there were no emotions, nothing. You can't change something which has already done, you can't take back word which has been said, and you can't turn back time. He knew it, she hated him. She wished he would never back; she didn't just wish it but screamed it out laud. It took him a bit longer this time but it happened, and again like every other time before he made somebody hate him. Cause and effect, it was the logical world, everything here worked this way, cause his desire for somebody, to kill the loneliness the sadness, and the effect it was the same effect always somehow he made the people hate him, and the problem never solve…

But then he felt differently, the day he had met her. Something told him to promise her, that he would come back, and to come back after it in real. Something inside him said it, maybe some different shade in his personality?

_That voice, so soft and mysterious_

_Where are you?_

_My secretly, only one_

_Inside me, just whisper and lead me on…_

It was late at night by now, and Tes couldn't find anything interesting to do. She got bored from watching T.V. Turning of the T.V screen she took her plant in her hands and walked upwards. Turning off the lights in the living room she walked toward her bedroom. Closing the door the blonde haired girl wandered in the room to place her Saracenia on the windowsill.

"Night Flev" she whispered to the plant, walking toward her bed she got in and covered herself with the cover. Tes used to think about it, but never understood it, why? What wrong has she done? She knew he was different, and from the firs time she mat him. But 'baby sitting' her, she never thought he would say something this way. She never thought he would hurt her this way. You can't change something that has already happened, but you do can leave the past behind you and go on.

_Hidden, but nothing impossible_

_Believe in and things will be right again._

_I'm smiling and feel positively_

_Within me, my heart will lead me on…_

He never liked it, but he hated ever more just sitting there. They always say running away, digging your head underground isn't the solution, but its better then sitting alone with this terrible knowledge of sorrow and loneliness. Turing his body a little to the side the blue haired teen put his hand under the seat, searching for something. It must be there, he put it there long time ago. Kai smirked, yes he had founded it! Taking out of under seat the bottle he gazed it. 'Vodka' it was written on it, there was a paint of a Mexican riding on a donkey, and big orange sunset in front of them. Opening it he could smell the small of the alcohol, closing it toward his mouth he drank a bit form it, at the beginning it burned but after the fifth or the sixth sip he got use to it.

_And the night again but we're alone now._

_I'm watching the darkness, the skies and the moon,_

_And I wish you would be here, with me here_

_And soon…_

* * *

Smiling sweetly to herself the blond haired girl slept lightly. She was alight sleeper and needed a total silence in order to fall asleep. Snuggling herself under the cover Tes slept. Even her alarm clock was digital because having a hand clock could drive her nuts hearing at night the hands every second it could kill her.

_Crash…_

"A?" the blonde haired girl suddenly sat up in shock. Looking at her alarm clock it was 00:45 hitting with her hand the little lamp near her bed, she turned on the light. At the beginning it burned a bit in her eyes, rubbing them lightly she opened one after one two big baby blue eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled sleepily. The 'crash' noise, it was something, she heard it. It was heard as if somebody or something crashed into a metal tank. Putting two pale skinny legs on the floor she stood up.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Tes turned her head to the side; it was some wild knocking on the door, her entrance door. There was somebody, taking the white robe which was hung on the chair she wore it. Walking out of her bed room she wandered in the dark corridor into the living room.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"I'm coming" she said. Turning her head to the side the blonde haired girl reached the big black umbrella. Taking it she walked on, yes right it wasn't some weapon or a gun bit it was something, an umbrella so what? It's better than nothing. It was midnight no normal person would come to visit you at midnight, would he?

Reaching the entrance door she stopped touching the handle she slowly unlocked it al the time holding the black umbrella, ready to hit who ever are there. Opening the door she moved to the side with it, all the time standing behind the wooded door and holding tightly the big black umbrella in her other hand.

"Who ever you are I have a weapon and I know how to use it" she informed tried her best to sound scary shortly after it, the dark figure slowly moved. Turning on the lights she walked out from behind the door…

"Kai" she said shocked dropping the big black umbrella on the floor. It made a hit sound.

"Tes I'm sorry" he started walking slowly into the house holding a bottle in his one hand, he didn't stand straightly he swung a little.

"Are you ok?" she asked confused, he began to fall running toward him she caught him, letting him lean on her. Looking outside her eyes opened wide, she understood what the crashing noise was. Kai smashed his car into their garbage bin which stood near the packing in front of the house.

"I'm… I'm…" he started trying to stand up, leaning his hand on the wall her tried to get some balance.

"It's ok, leave it" she started closing the wooden door and locking it.

"No, I'm…"

"Kai damn with you, you're totally drunk" Tes said taking the almost empty 'Vodka' bottle from his hand. She placed it on the cupboard.

"Tes I … I don't fell well-" he added and suddenly it came, spilled out, all the alcohol the water everything, he vanished it out.

"No wait, on! Here take this not on the floor, please…" Tes cried as the blue haired teen bended down; reaching the first thing she could reach from the cupboard, some bowl she gave it to him, but it was too late and he had already spilled it out on floor.

"I'm sorry…I…" he began putting his one hand on his mouth holding the other one on the wall balancing him from falling.

"No, its ok, leave it. Common you must want to drink and you must be tired" she added walking into the kitchen, she brought him some water.

"Take, here, lean on me" she gave him it, leaning his hand on her shoulder she walked him toward her bed room.

"I'm…"

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, do you know?"

"Yes, I know its ok"

"No, not this, the other thing"

"What thing?" she asked leading him into her bedroom, she didn't really paid attention to his words, he was drunk, drunk people speak silly things. Sitting him on her bed she spoke again. "Wait here and I'll prepare for you the bed in the other room ok? And if you feel sick again please use the bowl" she said giving him the bowl.

"Tes…" he started but she left the room.

Walking into the other room, the room he used to sleep in, the other times she took out some covers, two pillows and began to prepare the bed. Finishing with the bed she walked back into her bed room.

"Its ready, common I'll help you to reach there and than you can go…" she stopped her speech watching him. The blonde haired girl smiled lightly. He fell asleep on her bed. He laid there on the white blanked peacefully, his one hand fell down of there holding the bowl she had gave him before. He looked so calm, she even believed she had seen him smiling, maybe he did.

Walking toward him, she decided to leave him here, stroking his hair lightly she banged down watching him. Tes sighed taking his shoes off, she reached the white blanked and covered him with it.

"The other thing… today no one remember…"

Blinking lightly to his words, she stopped "Remember what?" she walked back toward him, touching softly his forehead, leaning her head to the side.

"Today… no one remembered it, my… my birthday…" he mumbled sadly through his sleep.

"Your birthday?" she asked shocked, it was his birth day. She smiled a sad smile touching his fore head softly.

"Happy birthday Kai" she whispered. Walking out of the room she turned off the light. She felt bad for him, she didn't know it. Maybe today had already finished but she couldn't leave it like this, could she? No she couldn't.

"Huh" the blonde haired girl sighed. Tes walked back into the living room, making a disgusted face she shrugged.

"Great, Thank you Kai" she said sarcastically. Walking into the kitchen she took the towel and filled the bucket with water. Wandering back into the living room, Te walked there; dropping the wet towel on it she began to clean it. At the beginning she hated him for it, how disgusting! But remembering him sleeping form on her bed, she smiled lightly how could she hate him, she couldn't.

"Done" she said after she had finished with al the mess, she didn't want to do it but leaving it like this on the floor it would smell, and she didn't want this to happen. Any way she was done for now, turning off the light in the living room the blonde haired girl walked into the guest room. Walking toward that bed, the one she had made for him she laid on it. Covering herself with the blanked she looked for the last time on the clock, it showed 1:36 closing her eyes she fell asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review. Any way the next one will come soon. And by the way do you know what his real birthday date is? If you do massage me and tell me, ok?**

**Bye, bye…**


	9. Broken

Holding the silver tray in her two hands Tes stopped in front of the door, she looked at it. It was Saturday morning hard to believe but she did it, 7:15 in the morning, Saturday it was a record, even for school she doesn't wake up so early. But how she got to know him he never wakes up after seven, although it was after seven but it seemed as if he hadn't woken up yet, and if she wanted to make everything right she had to be up before he does. Lowering her gaze she looked at the tray, it wasn't something special there were two fried eggs, cucumber, some sherry tomatoes and a toast, which were put in a smile form and an orange juice.

Lifting her gaze the blonde haired girl watched the wooden door, the door to her bed room. Holding the silver tray carefully with her right hand she lifted up the left one and clocked lightly.

_Knock, knock…_

Nothing, the blonde haired girl sighed lightly, she knocked weakly again. Thinking about it, he must be still sleeping which was good. Opening carefully the door Tes walked in. He didn't move, and she went on. As soon as she came closer toward him he suddenly moved as if he felt her presence, it surprised her a little and made her jump. Getting a better grip on the tray she sighed, it hadn't fallen… yet. Looking at the tray Tes put it on the table, she didn't want the 'yet' time to over.

"Ow" Kai mumbled rubbing his forehead, he slowly sat up. "Damn my head" he added feeling some great headache. Slowly he opened his eyes, the vision wasn't clear and it took his some time to get used to the light, but it happened as he gazed slowly around.

"Emm, well…" Tes started watching him, catching his attention.

"I guess I'm a little late…" the blondish girl stared she spoke more to herself, rolling her eyes she went on "but any way, happy birthday." She said smiling taking the silver tray in her hands she placed it in front of him.

"My, birth…" the blue haired teen started lifted his gaze still holding his forehead which hurt, a lot. He watched her trying to concentrate on her his vision, which still was faddy a little.

"How, how did you know?" he asked gazing her it surprised him, lowering his gaze to the plate he smiled weakly watching the happy smile on it.

"Well you told me yesterday" she simply said.

"Yesterday?" he questioned with a husky voice, wincing lightly he held his head it burned from inside as if there was some bomb and it was about to explode every minute.

"Yep… Kai, are you ok?" Tes asked watching him she knelt down beside him.

"My head damn hurt, and I…" Kai said holding his head tightly; the pain came back making him wince. The blonde haired girl took the tray away placing it on the floor. Looking down she reached and took the bowl.

"Use the bowl" she said giving him it. Taking it with his hand, Kai slowly opened his eyes he looked at it, breathing heavily he moved closer and closer to the bowl as suddenly it came, he closed his eyes tightly and vanished everything out. Turning her gaze a side Tes looked around; she waited for him to finish rolling her big baby blue eyes all over her room.

"Here drink it, it'll make you feel better" the blonde haired girl said rising the glass with the orange juice. She handed it to him. Lifting his head from the bowl the terrible headache he had had left and he felt a little better. Taking the glass he drank a little of it, it helped, faded away the pain from inside him.

"Eat, you have to eat Kai." Tes said handing his the tray. He watched her for a moment but took the silver tray after all. Watching the 'Smile' breakfast he smiled lightly, _she is something_; he took the toast with his hand and ate it slowly.

"How did I get here?" he asked numbly, it didn't matter how much he tried he couldn't remember a thing.

"Well, you came here yesterday night you were drunk, I helped you in, you fell asleep here and…" she started suddenly thinking about it, she spoke again her soft sweet voice she had started with disappeared and turned into a different one "You smashed your car into my garbage bin waking me up in midnight I almost died getting a hurt attack, not talking about the mess you'd done outside! You were totally drunk, you vanished on my floor in the living room, and in the middle of night I had to clean it up! And, and-" she complained the best she could, till he interrupted her with a hoarsely whisper…

"I'm sorry"

"Forget it, its ok" she said in a sad voice.

"And about that time… before yesterday it was…" he started numbly, looking at the fried eggs the sherry tomatoes 'smile' he tried to find some way to speak, but he wasn't a great speaker and making excuses wasn't something he was good at, he got lost maybe he just waited for her to say something like she always did, the silence began again only the sounds of the fork hitting on the plat could be heard.

Tes changed it, she broke the silence. She spoke. "Its ok, that time… it isn't your fault, I… its mine I guess I've just forgotten it, haven't I?" she asked rhetorically, faking a smile, it confused him a little. Watching him the blonde haired girl went on.

"I've forgotten it, or maybe just tried to believe it's wrong. But you were right like always. It was just me, I misled myself. Like you said you're a bad person, bad people do bad things and hurt others. Don't blame yourself because of something which is obvious" Tes said standing up, turning around she left the room.

Closing the door behind her she walked on into the wash room stopping in front of the mirror she looked at it. _Why? _Tes sighed she walked around the room and sat on the toilet. _Why? _She didn't want to say it, or maybe she did? She felt wrong with speaking this way, but hey! What did he expect; she would leave it like this and say nothing? No, her mouth would never let her.

"I'm leaving" a voice from outside the door said making her to lift her gaze. Tes lifted her gaze; she stood up and walked toward the door, out of the washing room.

"You're leaving?" the blonde haired girl asked

"Yes I do" he said coldly walking toward the door.

"Ok…" she mumbled walking after him; she needed to close the door behind him after all, didn't she? Suddenly as the two of them reached there it hit her,

"Wait, I almost forgot, wait a minute" she said running into the corridor, the wash room and back into the living room holding in her two hands a little rectangle box wrapped in a newspaper, she handed him it. Looking at the box Kai lofted an eyebrow and gazed her back.

"Well, it isn't the best present ever but still… happy birthday" she said watching the floor, lifting her gaze slowly she watched him. Looking at her than at the wrapped box Kai began to unwrap it. During his actions Tes spoke again…

"You know it was Friday night and I could buy nothing, so the only thing I found then it was this and… you know I thought that it isn't right to bring you nothing, and to bring you something you don't need or won't use its pointless, so the only thing I've found and I think its useful and…" she tried her best to make some excuse for the present, during the time he unwrapped the newspaper from it, to make sure if he doesn't like it so at last she will have some excuse for it.

"Oh… a toothpaste" he said looking at the red with blue 'Colgate' box.

"Well yea" she said nodding lightly as if waiting for something to happen, maybe a laugh?

"Its Colgate fluoride toothpaste, it cleans teeth thoroughly with cavity protection and gives a great refreshing taste for a long time" she added smiling, giggling lightly. Thinking about it she sounded like some advertisement on T.V.

"Yea, really useful" he said looking at the box twisting it around, he didn't want to but smirked a little, it was funny even for him. Holding the red bluish box in his hands he was speechless, it was a present, something he for sure didn't expect to be given. Lifting his eyes, watching her big blue eyes he turned his gaze to the door. Opening it he walked out, he left.

"Bye, happy birthday Kai" Tes said leaning on the door closing it with her body that leaned on it. Lowering herself slowly into a sitting position the blonde haired girl sighed.

* * *

_14:36 Saturday noon..._

"Tyson concentrate, stop fooling around!" the blue haired teen growled. They were in a middle of a beybattle the two beyblades spun around smashing each into the other with full force.

"Wow" Kenny said looking at them, "The two of them got a lot of better" he commented. The other two guys nodded in agreement. "Yea" Hilary added watching the fight.

The gigantic red Phoenix got out as Kai screamed 'Dranzer' and began smashing into the other gigantic bitbeat 'Dragoon'. They fought with no pity, hitting shoving and using their special attacks.

"Dragoon Galaxy storm!" Tyson yelled lifting his hand to the air. "Dranzer" Kai cried. The two bitbeats smashed together and there was a huge explosion, sending the two bladers flying away. The entire field was full with dust, and nobody could see a thing.

"Kai, Tyson" Hilary cried watching the guys. "I'm fine" Tyson said standing slowly up; Kai said nothing but did the same. Gazing the field the dust slowly faded away, everyone expected to see who won, the grey beyblade was lying on the land. The blue one spun one more spin and fell also. _I won…_

_Clap, clap, clap…_

The clapping sound caught their attention, as they all turned their gazed toward it, to watch who it was. "Who…" Kenny started

"Boris" Kai snapped coldly, glaring at the tall man.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked glaring. "What do you want from us?" Tyson went on.

"I want nothing from you, but Kai" he said smirking evilly turning his gaze toward the blue haired teen who breathed heavily but as soon as he heart his name called he rose his head.

"What do you want?" Kai asked numbly glaring the purple haired man; he didn't like his smirk at all. It sent a little shiver all over his body.

"Oh Kai, is this the way we're talking?"

"Stop playing with me, there is no use. What do you want?"

"You know one interesting saying says, never leave your things by themselves around, they can break, get damaged and not every broken thing you can fix after it, or change the way it happened, isn't it Kai?" He said smirking evilly, looking the crimson eyed teen straight into the eyes.

"What?" Kai made a face. _What the hell? What broken thing?_ As long as he knew Boris there was nothing broken, it was a verbal game, the tall man just played with his mind. _Broken_ Kai thought, _it must be it the 'broken' word but what?_ Looking down he saw Dranzer, he lifted it up, it wasn't damaged 'broken' wasn't Dranzer. Lifting his crimson eyes Kai gazed the other man.

"So Kai? Tic-tac you don't have too much time" He said and laughed evilly, he was right the blue haired didn't have. Closing his eyes Kai tried his best to understand it, _tic-tac, tic-tac…_

_14:48..._

"Leave" Tyson yelled at the man. "Kai forget it, he is trying to drive you nuts" Tyson turned his gaze to Kai who seemed to be deep in thought. _Broken, broken, broken…_

"Like you wish" Boris said turning around he began to walk away. All of the sudden Kai lifted his gaze; he looked terrified at the leaving man.

"Boris, don't you dare to touch her!" he cried loudly, glaring at the leaving man who turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so you're even better than I thought Kai. The next time I'll think about something better, more complicated" he smirked evilly watching the blue haired teen.

"Don't you dare to touch her" Kai glared at his angrily clenching his wrists.

"Who me? No, how can I? I'm here with you. I can't be in two different places on the same time, can I?" He said laughing lightly. "Don't worry, I promise you I won't touch your girlfriend, but about some others people…" he started with a smirk.

"Damn you Boris" Kai yelled at the man, and ran his fast into his black ruffles car. _Be ok… Don't let them break you …_

_14:58..._

* * *

_14:21 Satuday noon..._

_They say that I've killed Diego, Nathan you have to help me…_ The blonde haired girl blinked watching T.V. She watched her 'Luna' serial the one she liked and watched every day. Diego's parents tried to blame Luna in Diego's death. Poor Luna…

Looking at the screen it suddenly started the break time. "Poor Luna, what a bustards" she said looking at the screen watching the 'Nescafe' advertisement which started shortly after it.

"Oh my tea" she smiled as she heard the kettle. Standing up the blonde haired girl walked into the kitchen. Tes took a dark blue cup and placed it on the black countertop, looking down her eyes suddenly widened. Moving with her gaze she looked at the metallic sink again, _again_. She blinked closing her eyes for a second she looked at it again; _fuck_… nothing changed there was somebody behind her, a man wearing black, he stood in the doorway entering slowly into the kitchen, he made no noise there was no way she would know only his reflection on the sink.

_Damn_, she thought. Tes had to do something and now, before it's too late, taking the white kettle in her hand she slowly spilled the hot water into the cup. Turning her gaze to the side she smirked looking at the black frying pen, she moved with her right hand and took it, holding with her left one the cup with the hot water. Looking for the last time into the sink, he was closer it was now or never…_Now!_

"Aaa" she cried spinning her body to the left, first she spilled the hot water at him, it burned and her began to scream holding his face, right then the blonde haired girl span on hitting him on the head with the frying pen in her right hand, the man fell to the floor. _He blacked out, that's good_.

Lifting her head there had come another one, in shock the frying pen fell to the floor; "Damn" raising her hand back Tes caught the white kettle and spilled the hot water from there into his face, making his to yell in pain. Running toward him, she kicked him hard and ran on.

"Aaaa" she screamed as the third man tried to hold her hand, fighting with him she stepped hard on his foot making him to weaken his grip on her hand, she broke free. Quickly the blonde haired girl ran into the washing room, she locked the wooden door behind her.

"Damn" Tes breath heavily she walked in the room toward the toilet and sat on it. Shaking her right leg hitting it on the floor she tried her best to calm down. _There is no way you can think straight when you're nervous_. She thought closing her eyes trying to normalize her breath. _Breathe in, breath out, in, out, in, out…._

_14:32..._

"Ahaaa" she cried in shock as she heard something hit the door, somebody was there _them_, Looking around she had to get out of there, and now! "Common think, think" she encouraged herself, her left leg kept on shaking and hitting the floor. Suddenly she saw it, _the window…_ standing up the blonde haired girl walked back and turned her gaze she looked above the toilet, there it was the little window. _My escape…_ It made her smile, walking back toward the toilet she clipped on it. Standing on the rounded thingy she began to unlock the window, to twist the handle. It wasn't a big window bit she could slide through it.

"Common stupid window" she mumbled hitting with her punch the lock trying to unlock it. "I did it" she said happily the lock unlocked and she opened the window slowly.

_14:45..._

"Aaaaaa" she cried and fell off of there as a black gloved hand tried to catch her through the window. "Damn" she made a face, rubbing her ass that hurt a little because of her fell. Looking around her eyes caught the plunder thing. The door made hitting sounds again, _God help me… _she closed her eyes. Catching the plunder in her hands she jumped quickly on the toilet, lifting her hand Tes stuck it in the window, again and again. "Common fucker fall, fall" she hit him with the plunder, at the end he fell. Dropping the plunder on him out of the window the blonde haired girl locked it again. Jumping down of the toilet she walked backwards from there. She hit lightly the wood, breathing heavily the blonde haired girl leaned her head on it and fell down into a sitting position. _It's over, it's over_…

"Aa" Tes cried terrified as she felt a knife beside her head. She jumped away from there; from the wooded door she crawled toward the toilet she hit it with her back. "What do you want?" she yelled. A black glove broke through the wooded door, making there a hole. Touching the wood from inside the glove reached the lock and unlocked door. "What do you want?" she yelled again trying to go backward but with no use, she smashed again into the toilet behind her.

The door began slowly to open, looking to different sides there was no way she would give them to catch her. The blonde haired girl stood up, she had to run and now, to pass them quickly and run out of there. Getting into a ready position she waited to the door to open, and it did. As soon as it opened she ran toward them hitting one of them she ran on. Closing her eyes for a second she opened them again _the entrance door, just get out of here for now nothing more just out…_

"Let go, let go of me fucker!"

"Don't even think about it, we have played with you enough" one of the men said holding her hand while she tried her best to bite him or kick him, anything?

"Let go! What do you want? Take this!" she yelled trying to break free while moving with her left leg trying to reach someone of them and kick him hard. Getting a strong grip on her palms the black wearing man pinned the girl to the table lying her on it, smirking he watched her as she tried to break free and spoke.

"What do we want? Oh, you'll find out I promise you"

"Let go!"

"Playing tough aren't we?" he said pressing on her hands a little more, making the blonde lying girl under him to wince. "You hurt me" she whispered painfully her palms got numb; she could feel her blood circulation which didn't reach her fingers it hurt.

"What happened with the tough girl act? Vanished" he said smirking, he tamed her got a control, the girl tried to move but couldn't she moved her head to different sides there was no use, she could do nothing. And now what he was told to do, to _break_ her…

"Guys" he said smirking as the other two men got a hold on her wrists. Slowly he moved with his hand from her hands upwards, to her face touching her white soft skin he smirked evilly, watching her terrified scared big blue eyes. "Why?" she knew what is coming now, _why?_ There was no respond, no answer he just moved on, to her neck and downwards. Tes closed her eyes tightly waiting for it to came, she didn't want to feel it, the blondish girl wanted to vanish to disappear at less to leave her body. She didn't want to die maybe just not to be there for awhile, just awhile till it over… _Please make it over…_ his hands went farther, her zip, a little on wincing she screamed… _"AAAAAA_"

"Didn't you hear the lady? She said let go!" A new voice said, shortly after it the man above her was shoved away and smashed into the wall. The two others who had been holding her palm all the time left her, as soon as she felt them loosing their grip on her hands she moved her hands rolling around her body she felt from the table. Opening her big blue eyes Tes looked around there was a fight, she hadn't seen it yet, but heard.

Standing up she looked to the side, _the sweeper…_ running quickly toward it she took it in her hands. Turning her gaze she looked at the fighting men, running toward there she lifted the sweeper high to the air crying out loudly she began to hit one of the black wearing men with it. He spun around wincing and crying in pain, "Take this bustard" Tes shouted hitting him again and again. The other two were fighting with her 'savior'.

"What the-" the blonde haired girl started as somebody from behind her caught the sweeper end. Pulling it she tried to take it back, it was her sweeper, her weapon _and I need it! _"Let go" Tes yelled suddenly the grip on it loosened and twisting around she cried closing her blue eyes trying to hit blindly who ever there is now.

"Tes you can stop, it's me!" a voice said from behind her or in front of her after she had spun around. She wasn't really care and went on with attacking who ever it was with her deadly sweeper. "It's ok stop it"

"No, no, let go of me" Tes yelled crying at the first time, as she felt the sweeper being taken away from her and she was pulled into a strong grip, as two hands wrapped themselves around her strongly. Catching his shirt the blonde haired girl cried shaking lightly into it. "Its ok" a hoarse whisper came along her ear and a hand patted her golden long hair softly, as a respond to it she borrowed her face even more into his shirt. His whisper the way it sounded, it gave her so mach comport borrowing herself more into him, she could feel his heartbeats one by one, slowly her breaths normalized leaning on him she shook less, tightening her grip on his dark and salty wet shirt Tes opened her eyes.

"Why?" she asked weakly raising her head looking at him.

"Why? Why did they do this?"

"It's ok, it's over now."

"Why Kai, why, what's wrong have I done?"

"Nothing" he said numbly.

"It's just you were right, I was right I misled myself." He added

"What?" She didn't get his words, what did he mean?

"Remember when I told you, and you told me that I'm a bad person so… so I'm a bad person to hang out with." He said simply looking at her.

"They, they did it because of me."

"But why?"

"Look, there is no time now. You have to leave, and now! Common, go gather you things we're leaving. I'll tell you everything in the car." he said roughly taking her hand and leading the girl to her room.

"What? You want me to leave?"

"They'll come back, it isn't safe here now. Just for sometime Tes, common take the most important and let's go" he said coldly walking out of her bedroom.

"I'll wait in the car" he added, leaving her there all alone, to gather her things.

"Ok" she said sadly looking around, _to take only what you'll need_, she thought and looked around. Taking out from under the bed a big bag she opened it, walking toward her closed…

To be continued…

* * *

**Wow it was some long one, wasn't it? Something like 4000 words, yap a RECORD! hehehe...  
Hope you liked this one, please review if you did. The next one will come soon, as soon as I can to make it. I've got so many ideas to write on; now the story is beginning to get something in it, isn't it? Any way here is there I leave you for now.**

**Bye, bye…**


End file.
